For Katie
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: A few years ago, Dean found out he had a daughter, he visits her and her mother whenever he gets a chance. Now on her sixth birthday rolling around he comes to visit with Sam but something goes wrong while theyre there Season 4 summary scks story good
1. Dean Winchesters Mystery Family

**Background Information**

It was five years ago when Dean Winchester had a one night stand that changed his life. He became a father; he didn't understand how it happened. He was always careful. It was a secret he kept from everyone including his father and brother. Whenever he was near he would visit his daughter, Katie. He wishes he could be there for her more than he was but knew he had a job to do. He would do anything for Katie. She was his little girl.

The mother of his child was a girl named Rose Valentine. When Dean met Rose, they were of course at a bar, and he saw her as one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen. All it took for him to go weak for her was her eyes. Her beautiful dark green eyes with a hint of brown in them. They were both twenty four years old, drunk and totally 'involved' with just each other. They did things that would make cupid blush.

When Dean found out he was a father, Katie was already two. Rose didn't want to bother Dean, thinking that he wouldn't want anything to do with her, so she didn't tell him. But when he saw her at a park in a different town pushing her on a swing he didn't know what to say. He watched from a far at the little girl in the swing and when he saw the little girls eyes, he knew right there, it was his daughter. She had his green eyes but her mother's beautiful features.

He had followed Rose and Katie home seeing how Rose would keep Katie close to her as if afraid someone was going to come and take her away. How Rose loved her daughter so much. They lived in a little rancher in that small town at the corner of the small street.

Dean knew of course that Katie was his daughter but…he had to be sure, he had to hear it from Rose's lips. And when Rose opened the door to see Dean standing there she was shocked and nervous. He still remembered everything…

"Dean…what are you doing here?" she asked looking over her shoulder. "How did you find me?"

"Believe it or not, it was an accident," he said opening the screen door. "I…"

"Mommy," said a little voice coming from behind Rose.

"Not now sweetie…go play…"

"Rose," said Dean and he saw Rose tense up. She knew he knew, he knew she knew he knew. He watched her chin tremble for a bit and then she sucked on her bottom lip to calm herself down.

"Why don't you come in?" she asked backing up to let him walk in. She closed the door behind her and crossed her arms across her chest. They could hear a child's program from the television playing in the background and Dean noticed Rose's nervousness as she walked into the small living room. He followed making his way through the toys scattered throughout the hall. "Don't mind the toys…um, I was going to get that later…" She walked passed the living room thanking God Katie wasn't in there and knew she was in her bedroom playing. She heard the cute little giggle and Rose smiled to herself and Dean noticed.

"Why are you here Dean?" she asked turning around forcing him to stop.

"I saw you with…" He didn't know how to say it. "With a child…"

"Ok, you caught me; I was playing with my daughter, good for you." She started picking up the toys and he grabbed her arm making her stop and look at him.

"Rose, you know why I'm here, is _she _mine?"

Rose let out a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something when a little voice stopped her. "Mommy, look…" Rose and Dean turned around to see a small girl standing a few feet away from them. She had Rose's black hair, high cheek bones, plump lips but Dean's eyes. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands with colorful lines all over it, something she drew.

Rose looked at Dean. "Take a look for yourself."

Dean swallowed hard and kept the tears in his eyes as he stared at the little girl. Rose took her arm out of Dean's now loose grasp. She walked towards her daughter and smiled. She crouched down and looked at the picture. "It's beautiful Katie, a real Picasso. I'm telling you, you have the talent for art." She caressed her daughter's cheek and kissed it.

"Mommy…who's that?"

Dean was just staring between the two, seeing the remarkable resemblance between them and him. The cute freckles on her face that reminded him of Rose's. Rose looked up at Dean as he walked over to them. He crouched down next to Rose and cupped Katie's cheeks in his hands.

"I've seen you," Katie said putting her hands on his face. Her warm little hands making Dean's tears slip from his eyes. "You've been in my dreams." Rose swallowed hard at this, her daughter has been dreaming of her own father, but how? "Who are you?" Dean looked into her eyes seeing his own stare right back at him.

"I'm your father." Katie smiled and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and he picked her up off the floor and held her tightly in his arms. Rose watched Dean's father instincts kick in as he held her in his arms.

Dean and Rose talked that night about what they should do. They both remembered the argument, he told Rose he would do anything for the both of them and she rolled her eyes at his words. They barely knew each other, they barely knew each other when they slept together and they didn't know each other now. She knew it wouldn't work they were two completely different people coming from two different worlds. Little did she know, they were from _completely_ different worlds. She told him he didn't have to, but he said he wanted to. He wanted to be there for Katie through anything and if Rose ever needed anything not to hesitate to call. The only thing they agreed on was that they wouldn't try a relationship, even for Katie. They would just stay friends…

When Katie was four he finally told Rose about what he really did…and that argument was worse than the first argument they had. She said he was crazy and to leave and never come back. But he didn't, he stood there and fought with her. After an hour of her screaming at him and trying to win the argument, she finally gave in to him and let him explain everything because he knew that he had to somehow protect Katie from everything that was going on and if he had to, protect Rose too.

**NOW**

A year later, Rose was driving Katie to school like she always did. "Is daddy coming home for my birthday?" asked Katie as they stopped at a red light.

"Why don't you call him and ask?" Rose loved putting Dean on the spot and making him hate her. She didn't know why but it always made her feel victorious next to Mr. Demon Spirit Killing Man.

Katie took her mother's cell phone and hit a button and put it on speaker.

_What do you want Rose?_

"Ah, be nice, you're daughters on speaker," said Rose smiling, knowing she had probably just woke him up or disturbed him from other things.

_Hey, sweetie, did I ever tell you how much I love your mother?_

Katie giggled and looked at her mother who was narrowing her eyes at the road ahead of her as she hit the gas pedal.

"Daddy, are you coming by for my birthday?"

_Of course, I am, I'm finishing up a job as we speak and I'll be hitting the road afterwards._

"Wait," said Rose. "Her birthday isn't until next week, Dean. Why are you coming early?"

_I just want to spend time with my beautiful daughter, is that a crime?_ Rose could hear the smugness and the smirk playing on his face. He was up to something and she didn't like it.

"Yay!" Katie clapped her hands. "I miss you daddy. I can't wait to see you."

_I miss you too, sweetie. You and your mother._

"Funny, Dean," muttered Rose angrily and she glared out the window as they pulled up to Katie's school. "Say bye to your father, Katie. We're at school now."

"Ok, bye daddy! I love you!"

_Love you too, princess._ There was a pause. _Love you Rose._ She could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Funny, Dean, real funny. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Katie who had a sad look on her face. She ran her hand though Katie's curls and Katie looked at her with her sad eyes.

"Mommy, why do you and daddy always fight?"

Rose sighed and smiled weakly at her daughter. "Your daddy and I don't get a long that much. We both have different…lives. But that doesn't change how much we both love you."

Katie smiled at her. "I just wish you and daddy could get along and stay with each other like everyone else's parents."

Rose's heart stung from her daughters words. She didn't know that it hurt her so much that Dean and she weren't together. How could she not see this?! Katie unbuckled her seatbelt and wrapped her arms around her mother giving her a hug.

"Maybe that's what I'll wish on my birthday," said Katie letting go and then getting out of the car.

"What sweetie?"

"For you and daddy to love each other and stay together." She smiled at her mother and closed the door. Rose watched her daughter run into the school.

"Oh, baby…if it was that easy."

Dean and Sam had just finished up their hunt in North Carolina, a cult that was terrorizing a town and almost breaking a seal. "So, again…why are we going to Virginia?"

"I have some business to take care of," said Dean. He never told Sam or anyone about Katie and Rose, and he liked to keep it that way.

"What kind of business? Because if it's personal, we don't have time for personal. Do you remember the 66 seals that Lilith is breaking to set Lucifer free?"

"Yeah, I remember Sam, but this is _very_ important."

"Why is it, every time this year you disappear for a couple days, leaving me at Bobby's? What's so important in Virginia?"

"If you don't shut your trap I will send you to Bobby's…and I don't always leave for a couple days during this time of the year."

"Yes you do! Dean…ever since we started hunting together, you have…what is it? You can tell me, I'm your brother."

Dean glanced at Sam who was staring at him with those puppy dog eyes. There were two other people that could do that to him, Katie and Rose. Mostly Katie does that to him to make him get whatever she wanted from him and Rose…she only did it once back before Katie was born. He smiled remembering that night and glanced back at Sam.

"Alright…just don't go ballistic on me, alright?"

Sam nodded and Dean took a deep breath staring at the road. "I…I have a daughter."

Sam blinked a few times and his mouth hung open in surprise. "You…you have a what?"

"A daughter, her name is Katie. And the reason I go to Virginia during this time of the year, is because it's her birthday." Sam was smiling at Dean, finally seeing a softer side of his big older brother.

"How come you never told me?"

"I just did."

"So…her mother, are you and her…"

"No, no, we agreed a long time ago we will be civil towards each other for Katie but that's it. I mean…" Dean grinned. "Rose is beautiful that's why I picked her about five years ago and she's got a rocking body even after Katie. And I just _love_ pushing her buttons…"

"You're in love with her."

"What?" Dean quickly turned his head to look at Sam. "No I'm not. We're you listening to a word I said; Rose and I are just civil towards each other for Katie. That is it. End of story."

Sam put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright…so do I get to meet them?"

"You're coming aren't you?" Dean smirked at his brother and stared back at the road. "I think it's about time Katie knew her Uncle Sammy."

"Katie is a pretty name."

"She's a beautiful little girl, looks just like her mother. Go in my wallet and you'll see her picture." Sam took out Dean's wallet from Dean's jacket and opened it. He took out a picture that was hidden behind a few credit cards. "Wow, Dean…she is beautiful." The girl had to be four or five in the picture, long black hair and Dean's green eyes. She had high cheek bones and a few freckles. Yeah, she was Dean's daughter. Sam was about to put the photo back when another photo was in there. He glanced at his brother whose eyes were on the road and took it out. Sam's eyes widened seeing the same little girl with a woman who had to be Rose. The two looked alike and Dean was right, she was gorgeous!

"Damn, Dean, no wonder you picked her," said Sam as he flipped the photo over to show Dean.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "Put it back." Sam smiled knowing he made his brother uncomfortable. Sam put the two pictures back and Dean's wallet.

It took them a few hours to get to Virginia and then to the small little town but they finally reached Rose's house around four in the afternoon to see Rose and Katie playing outside. Katie grinned seeing her father's car pull into the driveway.

"Daddy!" yelled Katie dropping the ball and running up to him. Dean smiled and got out of the car. He crouched down and picked up his little girl. He held her tightly and looked at Rose who had a little smile across her face and she picked up Katie's ball and walked over to him. Sam got out of the car and smiled at the sight before him. Who would have thought?

"Hey, Rose," said Dean winking at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Daddy, who's that?" asked Katie pointing at Sam.

"That is your Uncle Sammy." Katie grinned and jumped out of Deans arms and ran into Sam's leg hugging him.

"Sorry, Sam," said Rose. "She loves hugs."

"You're really tall," said Katie looking up at him. "Are you a giant?"

"Sometimes I think he is," said Dean. "Rose this is Sam my brother."

"Nice to finally meet you," said Rose. "Why don't we go inside, get you guys settled." Rose walked ahead of them as Katie followed her mother in the house both brothers eyes on the two ahead of them.

"Wow, Dean…they're both…"

"Gorgeous, yeah I know," said Dean smiling as he grabbed their bags.

The four of them were in the little rancher and Rose frowned a little. "You two are going to have to fight over who gets the spare room and who gets the couch."

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch," said Sam.

"Well, it would be nice of your _brother_ if he gave you the spare room and he slept on the couch since he is always in that spare room when he drops by."

"How about this," said Dean wrapping his arm around Rose's shoulder. "Sam gets the spare room and me and you get your room." Rose looked at him strangely. "Oh, come on it's not like it'll be the first time we slept together." Rose put her hands over Katie's ears.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Does this mean I'm not supposed to be hearing something? You always do this, especially when you're watching Sex and the City accept you usually put the cover over my head and then block my ears. So I can't hear or see."

"You let her watch Sex and the City?" asked Dean. Sam watched the two give each other looks as a couple should. Katie smiled up at Sam.

"Sam, you wanna see my room?"

"Uh, sure," he said as Katie took his hand and he followed her down the hall.

"This is usually the part where the two of them start to fight."

Both Dean and Rose looked at their daughter sadly hating the fact they knew their ritual so well. Rose shrugged Dean's arm off of her.

"So you going to answer me question?" asked Dean crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't let her hear or see anything bad, Dean." Rose started picking up the toys all over the floor. "Katie! I told you to pick these up!"

"I'm busy showing Uncle Sammy my dolls!"

"Oh, he'll sure like that," said Dean. Dean started helping Rose pick up the toys and put them in the toy box.

"So why are you here early?" Rose sat on the couch and kicked her shoes off.

"I just wanted to spend time with my daughter. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no problem, just wondering." She watched the strain in Dean's face and the worried look on it as he dropped the toys in the toy box and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Dean looked at her seeing those eyes, the eyes that made him feel like he could say and do anything for her. He loved her eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" Rose smiled at him.

"Yeah and didn't you try to kick me out?"

"Alright, alright…just if there is anything you need to talk about, you know I am here. There's always a home for you here."

Dean sighed and nodded.

"No matter how much I hate you."

"For Katie," said Dean.

"For Katie." That was their motto. No matter what, they did everything for Katie.

**AN: I know you all probably hate me for a new fanfiction…but I can't help the ideas that pop through my head. I hope you guys like this one. It's kind of one of my favorites to write. It's slow at first, but you'll see what happens!!! Lots of love…J.B.**


	2. It's Not Fair!

"I want daddy to put me to bed," said Katie grabbing Deans' hand. Rose smiled and crouched down.

"Alright, sweet dreams," said Rose as she kissed her daughters cheek.

Dean picked Katie up and carried her to her room. He plopped her on her bed making her giggle and she got under the covers. "Daddy, could you tell me a story?"

"Ok, what story do you want to hear tonight?" he said as he sat down next to her and leaned against the headboard. Her hand curled into his as she closed her eyes.

"The one with the princess named Katie and the evil dragon."

Dean smiled at his daughter. "There was a princess named, Katie who was being kept safe in a far away land by her mother, the queen."

"And her name?"

Dean's smile grew. "Rose was the queens' name." Katie grinned and looked up at him. "What about the king?"

"The king was out fighting a war to keep his queen and little princess safe. He was risking his life everyday fighting against every evil thing that tried to harm his family and kingdom. But something got passed him; an evil dragon grabbed the princess and took her far away. The queen cried wondering if she will ever see her beautiful daughter again. And the king promised her he would stop at nothing to save their daughter. He fought through seas and seas of evil, wiping them out one at a time until he finally reached the dragon's layer. In order to save the princess he had to kill the dragon that was keeping her from him. He took his sword and sliced the dragon's throat. The walls in the dragons' layer started to crumble and he carried the princess out. They road on the kinds white horse all the way back to the kingdom where the queen was waiting outside of the castle for them. The little princess ran up to her mother and the queen covered her with kisses. She put the princess down and gave the king one big kiss and they lived happily ever after."

"I like that story daddy."

"Yeah?" She giggled and nodded. "I have something for you."

Katie sat up and grinned. "An early birthday present?"

"Sort of." He grabbed something out of his pocket and opened his hand for her to look at it. It was a necklace with an unusual pendant on it. She grinned.

"I love it, daddy!"

Dean wrapped it around her neck and hooked the clip together. She smiled and picked it up in her hand. "No harm will come to you from wearing that. So always keep it on." He kissed her forehead and she smiled. "Now, lie down and get to sleep before your mother kills me for keeping you up."

Katie grinned and laid down next to her father. Dean wrapped his arm around her and watched her fall asleep. He fell asleep himself watching his daughter sleep.

Rose walked down the hallway and looked in the spare room to see Sam asleep on his stomach. She closed the door and walked down the hall to Katie's room. She found Dean and her asleep in her bed. Dean was against the headboard while Katie was curled up next to him. She smiled and walked in.

She gently shook Dean. "Dean…" He opened his eyes and yawned.

For a moment he forgot where he was until he looked down at Katie and smiled. He got out of bed without waking her up and Rose kissed her head and noticed the necklace. "What's that?"

"An early birthday present," said Dean shrugging and walking out.

Rose gave her daughter one more look and walked out of the room.

"Sam took the spare room," said Rose as she walked by Dean and he sighed.

"Looks like I'm on the couch then," he said walking over to it.

She laughed. "Oh, come on you big baby." She opened her door and motioned him to go in. He grinned.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." They both walked in.

"Resisting? No. I just don't feel like hearing you whine all week."

She walked into her closet and started undressing. She knew he was watching and frankly she didn't care. She grabbed a t-shirt and put it on. She crawled into bed and shut the light off.

"Night, Dean," she said as she rolled on her side.

"Rose…can I ask you a question?"

She rolled over and looked at him. "Sure."

"Why didn't you ever get married?"

"Why should I? Katie is my whole life. I have no reason to be seeing anyone. Plus, some guys don't like the whole child thing you know?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah but look at yourself…you're a milf."

Rose punched him in the arm trying to hold back her smile. "And you're disgusting."

"I meant that as a compliment."

Rose smiled at him. "Thanks…and don't just think because you're complimenting me and you're in my bed doesn't mean I'm having sex with you. You saw how that turned out last time." She rolled back over her back facing him.

He laughed. "An amazing night and a beautiful daughter."

She turned her head and glared at him playfully. "Knock it off. You're still not getting any." He laughed again and rolled on his stomach.

"Night Rose."

"Night Dean."

The next morning Rose woke up and rolled over, not even thinking as she snuggled up against Dean. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. She smiled a little and then it faded realizing whose arms she was in. She opened her eyes and quickly slipped out of his arms without waking him up.

She made breakfast for Katie and Sam, Dean still sleeping. "Does he always sleep this late?" she asked getting up from the table.

"Only if he had a good night," said Sam.

She wondered what he meant by that but shook it out of her head.

"Can I wake him up?" asked Katie.

"Go for it," said Sam laughing.

Katie jumped out of her chair and ran into her mother's room. She jumped on the bed waking Dean up. He grinned at her and pulled her into a hug. "Morning, sunshine."

"Morning, daddy…" She looked around the room and he noticed a question was stirring in her head. "Daddy, are you and mommy ok now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two going to keep fighting?"

Rose was leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed staring at Dean and Katie with a sad expression on her face. He glanced at Rose and then back at Katie and smiled. "No, we won't fight anymore."

"Pinky promise." Katie put her pinky out.

Dean chuckled and wrapped his pinky around hers. "Pinky promise, mommy and I will not fight anymore."

Katie grinned and kissed his cheek. "Eww, daddy, you need to shave." Rose chuckled and then hid her smile behind her hand. Katie looked at Rose as she walked in and sat at the foot of her bed. "Does this mean we can be a family?"

Dean and Rose looked sadly at each other. "Katie, sweetie, we are a family," said Rose holding her hand. "We're just not like other families."

Dean took her other hand. "Yeah, we're special."

Katie frowned. "I don't want to be special, I want to be normal." This hurt Dean deep down inside and he looked at Rose who avoided his eyes and sucked on her bottom lip.

"We talked about this Katie."

"It's not fair!" yelled Katie standing up and jumping off the bed.

"Katelyn Valentine Winchester!" yelled Rose staring at her daughter in shock. She should have known this was coming.

"For once I want a mommy and daddy that I can come home to from school. A family that would come to see my plays, my softball games, takes me to the father and daughter dance in town!"

"Katie…" started Dean sitting up. He didn't know she felt like this. She always seemed fine with the way things were.

"No! It's not fair!" She ran out of the room and they heard the door slam. Sam was standing outside in the hall and quickly walked to the kitchen pretending he didn't hear a thing but it was small house…

Rose wiped the tears from her face that slid out and put her head in her hands shaking her head.

"If I knew that she felt this way…" started Dean.

"How would you?" she asked turning to look at him. "You only come by when it's convenient for you. When a _job_ is nearby or when it's her birthday. You send her gifts through the mail and cards full of money but it's not enough Dean. She is always asking why you are never around and I tell her it's because of your job. She wants to know what you do what do I tell her? I don't know how to tell her what you do!"

"Wait a minute," said Dean getting up and closing the door. "Don't you try to blame this on me! We agreed a long time ago that there was no way that I-we were going to be anything! We both said it wasn't going to work out!"

Rose stood up with her hands both in fist. "But we weren't thinking how this could affect Katie! We are always saying 'For Katie' 'For Katie.' What exactly are we doing for Katie?! It seems like we're both fucked up parents!"

"Don't say that," he said walking over to her and putting his hands on her forearms. "You are a great mother. I'm…I'm the fucked up one. Look what I do…but please, don't make me feel like the bad guy here. You know I try my best to see her every chance I get."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I know…I know…" She opened her eyes and looked up into his. "You're not a bad father Dean…you just have…problems." Dean smiled a little making her smile. "We can do this. We'll just…we'll just tell her that we can't be together because of your job and that's it."

"Yeah…yeah, semi true."

"Yeah." They stared into each other's eyes. To Dean it was all true, he wanted to be with Rose and Katie but he knew Rose didn't feel the same about him. Rose wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and Dean wrapped his around her waist in an embrace. "We can do this…" she whispered in his ear. He held her tightly and nodded. She leaned back a little and they looked at each other. She had her hands on his shoulders and she smiled at him. "You can take Katie to school. I think she'll like it. Give you more bonding time you know?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. She sat on her bed and shook her head. "I just can't wait till she hits that tween-attitude stage, then she's really gonna hate us."

Dean and Katie walked out of the house followed by Sam and Rose. Sam had coffee in his hand while Rose walked to her car. "You going to be ok by yourself, Sam?" she asked turning around.

"He'll be fine," said Dean opening the door for Katie. "If he gets bored he can play with Katie's dolls."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the house. "You shouldn't pick on your brother so much," said Rose smiling as she walked next to Dean to get to her car. "Hey, munchkin where's my kiss goodbye?"

Katie got out of the car and hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry about this morning, mommy."

"That's alright, we'll talk when you get home, ok?" Katie nodded and hopped in Dean's car. Dean closed the door and leaned on it. Katie watched closely at her parents.

"No kiss for me?" asked Dean pouting. He put his hand over his chest. "I'm hurt."

"Go ahead mommy, kiss daddy goodbye," said Katie popping her head out of the window.

Rose poised her lips together and glared at Dean who was smiling at her. "She's too chicken, Katie."

"I am not chicken, I just don't want to."

"Chicken."

"Chicken," said Katie smiling at her mom.

"Thanks for making my daughter go against me," said Rose sarcastically. "Fine." She shook her hands and walked up to Dean who was surprised that she was actually going to do it. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You didn't say where."

"You should know where I like it." Katie giggled and Dean looked at her shocked and then turned back to Rose. "See what Sex and the City is teaching her." Rose shook her head smiling.

"Goodbye guys."

"Bye mommy!"

Dean and Katie drove towards the school. "So, Katie, I want to say sorry for this morning," he said and grabbed her hand. Katie looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes. "It's just mommy and daddy live in…"

"Two separate worlds, two separate lives…I know I hear this from mommy all the time."

"You know I want to be there for you, I love you Katie."

"I know daddy and I love you too…it's just…I wish you and mommy were together."

Dean glanced at his daughter and then back at the road. He was always a careful driver when Katie was in the car. "And I told mommy that that is what I am going to wish on my birthday before I blow out the candles. That you two love each other and stay together, so we can be a family."

Dean smiled a little at her. "I wish we could sweetie, it's my job that gets in the way."

"What do you do daddy?"

"I'm a detective; I go around hunting bad guys with your Uncle Sammy." Katie nodded and they pulled up to the school. Katie opened the door but Dean stopped her. "Katie, things will work out one day, you know that right? It won't always be like this."

Katie smiled and hugged her father. "I know. I love you daddy." She kissed his cheek and got out of the car.

"I love you too sweetie." He watched her walk into the school. She turned around and waved at him and he waved back. He went to start the car when he noticed the attention he was getting from the single moms. He raised his eyebrows and smiled a little at them and drove off.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews Brandofheroin-x and mrssamwinchester93!! Glad you two like it. Hope you liked this chapter…next chapter is going to be more drama!!! (Supernatural drama anyway lol)…lots of love J.B.**


	3. Missing Child

Katie was swinging on the swing during recess watching everyone else play kickball, tag and hide and seek. She just wanted to be alone and think about her family. She wanted her mom and dad to be together so she didn't have to be special anymore.

"Hi," said a voice next to her. Katie looked to right and smiled at a little girl with dark hair like hers, pale complexion and blue eyes.

"Hi," said Katie. "I'm Katie."

"I'm Lily." Lily just kept smiling at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"You seem sad."

"My mom and dad don't get along that well, and my dad is never home. I just want to have a normal family."

Lily smiled weakly at her and jumped off the swing and held out her hand. "Would you like to play with me? My dad over there…" Lily motioned behind the fence to a tall man in a suit by a limo. "His driver can take us wherever we want to go. We can go get ice cream."

"Um, I don't know, I still have classes and my mom told me to never go with strangers."

"Oh, silly, we're friends now. Just take my hand and we'll be best friends forever."

Katie sucked on her bottom lip just like her mother and hopped off the swing. "Ok." She grabbed Lily's hand and they walked towards the limo.

"We will be best friends forever and it's ok, my father knows your dad and uncle. It'll be ok if we play together." They approached Lily's father and he smiled at her.

"Hi, Katie, my name's Alistair, I'm an old friend of your fathers."

"Hi," said Katie shyly and Lily giggled.

"It's ok, silly. Come on," said Lily opening the door and the three of them got into the back of the limo.

Rose was getting up from her desk when her phone started ringing. She sighed and picked it up. "Leonard Mitchell's Insurance, Rose Valentine speaking."

"Hi Ms. Valentine, this is Katie's principle at Littleton's Elementary…"

"Oh, God, what did she do now?"

"Now, Ms. Valentine don't get upset, but it seems your daughter is missing…"

"Wait, wait," said Rose standing up from her chair. "What do you mean missing? Her father dropped her off at school."

"Yes, she went missing around recess. She was last seen with a little girl with dark hair much like hers. With the description of the girl, no one has ever seen her in this school; do you know who that is?" Rose sat there with tears in her eyes and staring at nothing. She was in shock. Her baby was missing. "Ms. Valentine?"

"No," she coughed out a sob. "No…I'm coming down!" She slammed the phone on the receiver and grabbed her purse and jacket. She ran out of her office without telling her boss where she was going and out the door. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Dean's number.

_Yeah._

"Dean! Oh my God…It's Katie!"

_What? What's wrong?!_

"She's missing! She's gone!" Rose couldn't even put her keys in the ignition. "They said she was last seen at recess with a little girl…I'm going to the school to talk to her friends and teachers…oh my God Dean…our baby girl…what if something…"

_No, don't talk like that…Sam and I are coming to get you, you shouldn't be driving._

"Ok…ok…" She tried to calm herself down and she hung up. She sat there in her car waiting for Dean to come and get her and she began crying again. Her baby was gone and no one knew where she was. She saw Dean pull up next to her. She opened the door and Sam got out and took the keys from her.

"I'll drive your car," he said and got into hers as she got into Deans. She looked at Dean for a split second and started sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"We're going to find her, I promise," he said and kissed the crown of her head. She nodded and Dean pulled out of the parking spot and out of the parking lot with Sam following.

It took them five minutes to get to the school, small town. The three of them got out of the cars. "I'm going to check the playground," said Sam and Dean nodded following Rose into the school. They walked towards the office.

"Are you Ms. Valentine?" asked the secretary.

"Yes, yes, did you find my daughter?" asked Rose. The door of another office opened and an officer came out holding Katie's black back pack and the principle, Mr. Richards.

"Ms. Valentine?" asked Mr. Richards.

"Yes, and this is Katie's father, Dean Winchester…please tell me you've found my daughter." Dean put his hands on Rose's arms holding her steady and stared angrily at the cop. He never liked cops. He always thought that they didn't do their job right. The officer and Mr. Richard's exchanged a look.

"No, no, we haven't found Katie yet," said Mr. Richards. "But we're doing the best we can to find her. Everyone that seen Katie at recess with the little girl's description that she was last seen with."

"All we need is a picture of Katie, do any of you have one?" asked the officer.

"Yeah, I do," said Dean taking out his wallet. He didn't want to give the picture up but if it was going to help find his little girl, he would give it up. He would go back to hell for her if he had to. He took the picture out of his wallet and handed it to the officer.

He looked at it and then at Rose. "She looks just like you, except she has…"

"Her father's eyes…yeah," said Rose quietly. "I know." She felt like she was going to fall, her knees were weak and she just wanted to break down but she had to be strong for her little girl. She had to find her. She was out there somewhere and with who…she didn't know.

"We'll put a search out for Rose and the little girl…do you know anyone that has a daughter with short dark hair, pale, blue eyes. She looked maybe around Katie's age."

"No," said Rose. "She doesn't have any friends that look like that."

"Ok, thanks…"

"So that's it?" asked Dean angrily.

"Dean…" started Rose but he ignored her plea.

"You are going to put a search out for her and have us sit at home waiting, staring at the phone waiting for you to call to say you found our daughter or worse!"

"Mr. Winchester, I advise you to hold your temper and keep your voice down," said the officer.

"Oh you advise it?!" Dean started to walk up to the officer but Sam came in just in time and grabbed Dean.

"Who's this?" asked Mr. Richardson.

"Dean's brother, Sam," said Rose. "Thank you…" She looked at the bag in the officers hands. "Can…can we please have that?" The officer nodded and handed the black back pack into Rose's shaky hands. She held it close to her and she smelled Katie on it, she couldn't hold back the tears. Dean put his hands on Rose's arms and led her out of the school but not without one more dirty angry look at the officer.

"Dean…we need to talk," said Sam and he looked at Rose wondering if he should tell her too.

"Not now, Sam, let's just get her home," said Dean holding a trembling Rose in his arms and taking her to the car. Sam sighed and got into Rose's car and headed to her house.

Dean got in the car and looked at Rose who was staring at Katie's back pack and was running her hand over it. She looked at Dean with tears in her eyes, her makeup was smeared and her face was stained with tears. "It smells just like her." She looked back at the back pack and held the back pack close to her. Dean wanted to break down with her but he knew it wouldn't help the situation. So, again, Dean Winchester had to be the bigger one and not break down and be strong for his family.

When they got back to Rose's Sam had made them coffee for the late night that he knew Dean and Rose would be up for waiting for anything. Knowing Dean, he was going to be impatient, angry and holding his emotions like a stone. Rose changed into a sweatshirt and sweatpants and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She heard the phone ring once and then knew someone picked up. There was a knock on her door and Dean came in. "It's your work…" He looked her in the face and she was about to say something. "I'll let them know what happened and that you're not going in for a few days."

She tried to smile. "Thanks, Dean." He nodded and closed the door. She sighed and looked around her room. It was quiet…too quiet. She couldn't do this. Usually around this time she would hear Katie running around, playing with her toys and she would be yelling at her to calm down…but now, there was silence. She didn't even hear the brothers talking.

"Dean I need to tell you what I found," said Sam as Dean hung up with Rose's boss.

"What?" asked Dean turning around. His eyes were red and tired looking.

"Sulfur…"

Dean clenched his jaw together. "What?"

"There was sulfur by the swing set."

Dean swallowed hard and walked up to Sam. "Are you telling me a demon may have taken my daughter?!" Sam hesitantly nodded. Dean felt anger build up even more inside him. He turned around and punched the wall leaving a dent in it. "Shit…Rose is going to kill me." For that and for a demon taking Katie from them.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Dean turned around to face Sam. "I have to…she's going to kill me but I have to." The thought of a demon having his baby girl was killing him. He remembered Hell; he remembered the things that they did. He shook the thoughts out of his head. They couldn't harm her though, the necklace he gave her, they couldn't harm her in anyway and he hoped that was good enough for Rose.

Dean walked out of the kitchen and to Rose's room. He knocked and opened the door to find her not there. He looked back in the living room, she wasn't there. He knew where she was. He walked to Katie's room and found her sitting on Katie's bed with a picture in her hand. He walked in and closed the door. She looked up at him and strained to smile but couldn't. Dean sat next to her and looked at the picture. It was Katie's 3rd birthday, the first birthday Dean had celebrated with them.

Katie was sitting behind a cake with a birthday hat on; Dean was on her left while Rose was on her right. They were leaning down and kissing her cheeks as the picture was taken.

Dean smiled a little. "I remember that day."

"Wasn't that the day I threw cake in your face or was that her 4th birthday?"

"4th because that's the day I told you about what I did."

She chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder still staring at the picture. "I love this picture, she loved it more though. She would go around showing everyone this picture. Saying it was her family photo. She even brought it in for show and tell one day." Dean chuckled and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him and he laid his head on hers staring at the picture. She put the picture frame down and wrapped her arms around him. She sniffed. "I miss her so much, Dean…I want her in my arms, I want her in my arms right now."

Dean rubbed her left arm and let a few tears escape his eyes and kissed her head. "I do too, we'll get her back."

"How? We don't even know where she is."

"But we know what has her."

He felt her tense at his words and slowly let go of him. She wiped her tears and looked at him. "What do you mean _what_ has her?"

Dean looked into her eyes. He had to tell her. "Sam found sulfur by the swing set she was last seen at."

She shook her head confused and ran her hand through her hair. "What does that mean, Dean?"

"We think a demon took her."

Rose felt her breathing stop, then dry sobs coming out of her. "A…a demon?! Why would a demon take my baby?! Dean…what did you do?!"

"Listen to me; you need to calm down…"

She got out of Katie's bed and he did too, just in case she did something stupid. She looked around the room. "Calm down? Dean I can't calm down knowing a _demon_ has my baby! Our little girl! Dean, what did you do that they took her away from me, from us?!"

"We don't know what exact demon took her! So it may be _my_ fault it may not! But you need to listen, if I knew that they would find you two I would have never come! I shouldn't have came but please, don't blame this all on me! I can't take it…I can't." Rose found vulnerability in his eyes and felt bad for yelling at him but they both knew half of it was his fault Katie was taken by a demon.

"What would they do to her?"

"They can't do anything to her, that necklace I gave her protects her from any harm. They can't hurt her, they can't possess her, they can't do anything harmful towards her."

She nodded, she was feeling numb, so number she didn't notice Dean wrapping his arms around her and holding her, trying to comfort her. She finally got some feeling and wrapped her arms under his and around his back. Her head was on his chest just leaning into him. His was resting on hers. "What can I do to help?"

Dean's eyes opened at her question and cursed himself inwardly. "I can't ask you to do that to yourself, Rose."

"You're not." She backed her head away from his body and looked up at him. "I _want_ to find our daughter. I _want _to help." He stared into her eyes not wanting this for her or for Katie. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Ok…" He nodded. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Stay with me?" She grabbed his hand not wanting to let go. He was the only thing she had close to Katie and if she had to hold onto him for comfort, she was going to. He nodded and they walked towards her room. They got into her bed but they didn't sleep. Rose was curled up against Dean, her head on his chest while his hand ran up and down her back all night.

**AN: So…what do you guys think? Please review this chapter!!! It was hard to write…I kind of sat here crying with Rose…Glad I had gotten a lot of reviews…I kind of tried to make it with Sam not knowing by Dean sneaking off every once in a while when they were close to Virginia and leaving Sam at Bobby's saying he had to take care of some business…I don't know I thought it would work hahaha…so tell me what you think about this chapter please!!! Lots of love…J.B.**


	4. One Good Thing About This

Rose laid there next to Dean holding him tight afraid he may disappear on her also. She was angry and upset with him but also she just wanted his comfort. His embrace. She looked at the clock on the night stand saw that it was six in the morning. The two of them were up all night, not a wink of sleep.

"Are you still awake?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said and his hand finally stopped rubbing her back and stayed still. She sat up and looked at him. There were bags under his eyes from not sleeping and they were red from either crying or lack of sleep or both. She knew she looked the same way.

"What are we going to do?" Dean sat up and cupped her face in his hand.

"We are going to do whatever we can to get her back. There's a reason they took her and I have a feeling I know who it was." He caressed her cheek with his thumb and she closed her eyes. It felt good to close her eyes. She felt like she was going to go into a deep slumber but she couldn't. She forced herself to stay awake for Katie. She felt Dean's lips on her forehead and she smiled. He was trying desperately to comfort her.

After everyone's showers and breakfast they packed up the Impala to hit the road, to find their daughter. They knew she was long gone from this little town, to where they don't know but with whom, Dean figured out.

"It's Lilith," Dean said to Sam.

"I figured," said Sam. "She fits the description. They probably figure to get to Katie they could use a child. Kids find trust in other kids; they want friendship, someone that they can relate to."

"Son of a bitch."

Sam looked in the bay window seeing Rose looking around the house. "Is she ok?"

"No, she's not. Would you be?" Dean walked back into the house to get her. "Rose, we have to go."

She nodded. "I know." The house phone started ringing and she went to answer it. "Hello?"

_Mommy?_

"Katie! Baby! Where are you?" Dean walked up to her staring at her with panicked eyes.

_I'm ok mommy; I'm with my new friend, Lily. _

"Baby can you come home? I really miss you.

_I miss you too mommy, but Lily said that I have to stay with her or…_

Rose could hear voices in the background. "Or what baby?"

_Mommy, give the phone to daddy._

Rose looked at Dean and handed him the phone. "Baby, sweetheart?"

_Hi daddy._

"Baby you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice? Are you ok?" Dean could hear voices in the background telling Katie to say things.

_Daddy…Lily says I have to stay here with her or you'll die. You, mommy and Uncle Sammy will all die, unless you and Uncle Sammy come in my place._

"Where are you?" There was silence on the phone and then someone else picked up.

'_Ello, Dean_. It was Alistair.

"You son of a bitch! Give me my daughter back. I swear I am going to rip you to shreds."

Alistair laughed. _You're daughter is so beautiful for a human. I'm guessing just like her mother._ Dean looked at Rose as she stared at him with fear in her eyes. _Don't worry we can't hurt her since you gave her that necklace, but there is only one in existence and I'm guessing Rose doesn't have any protection except you two knuckle heads. Now, Dean…here's the deal. You heard Katie, you and Sam and she goes free with her mother, but here's the kicker, you need to find us. We're not coming to you._ The phone went dead.

Dean looked at the phone then slammed it on the receiver. "Dean what do they want?"

"Me and Sam." Rose shook her head.

"No, you can't."

"It's to save Katie, God damn it! And I swore to protect her and you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. They're going to be coming after you now. They know the necklace is protecting Katie, but you…you don't have one."

"What are you trying to say? That…that they'll find me and…"

"Torture you until Sam and I find you two and by then, it may be too late to save you, and Katie will be all alone. And it'll all be my fault."

Rose took a deep breath and walked up to Dean. "No, it's not going to happen. We are going to save our daughter; you and Sam are _not _going to switch with Katie. We are going to get her, bring her back home and all four of us are going to be a family. For Katie."

Dean was surprised and was admiring Rose for her strength right now. He wished he had it at that moment. "For Katie." Rose grabbed Dean's hand and they walked out of the house towards the car. Sam drove knowing Dean didn't get a good night sleep and they headed towards South Dakota to Bobby Singers.

Rose fell asleep in the back while Dean filled Sam in on the phone conversation he had with Alistair. "I'm sorry Dean," said Sam. They both looked back at Rose seeing that she was still sleeping. "This shouldn't be happening right now, especially to Rose. She doesn't deserve this, neither of them do…did she sound ok?"

"Katie?" Sam nodded. "She sounded a little afraid but I have a feeling she doesn't really know what's going on. Lilith seems to be keeping her company."

Sam snorted. "Great, a demon playmate." Dean shot Sam a look. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah you shouldn't, especially with your playmates, like Ruby." Sam twitched a little. "Where has that little demon bitch been lately?"

"I don't know…"

Dean looked back at Rose and then leaned his head on the window closing his eyes. Dean opened his eyes quickly as an idea popped in his head. "Wait...Ruby…she may be able to help. Try and get a hold of her, anyway possible."

"What are you talking about? How's Ruby going to help?"

"She's a demon; she can find ways of finding where Lilith and Alistair are. She did it before she can do it again." Sam nodded and Dean felt a little hope finally. Hopefully Ruby will participate in finding his daughter if she didn't he'd just kill her on the spot.

Once Sam was tired of driving they stopped at a motel in Illinois. Rose was still asleep which worried Dean a little. Sam gave him Rose's room key and Dean opened the car door.

"Rose," he said and moved the hair out of her face. She was leaning on the seat still sleeping. "Rose, come on."

"Mmm?" She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where are we?"

"We stopped at a motel, come on. You can get some sleep in your room." She nodded and he helped her out of the car. She stumbled into him.

"I'm sorry, just still tired."

"It's alright…here…" He picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly falling back to sleep.

"Mmm…this is nice…" She snuggled her head into his neck and he smiled a little at her. Sam watched from their motel room amused. Dean opened the door of her room and carried her towards the bed. He pulled the covers back and sat her on her bed.

"Let's take your jacket off."

She nodded while yawning as he helped her take her jacket off. Then he helped her with her shoes. "Thank you," he heard her whisper and he looked up from her feet to her face. She looked so wiped out. He couldn't even think of how he looked.

"No problem, sweetheart," he said as he put her shoes under the bed.

"No I mean it Dean…for everything you've done…" He looked back into her face. She was staring at the floor and he knew she was awake now and at any moment he thought she was going to cry again. He crouched down in front of her his hands on her knees making her look at him. "I couldn't do any of this on my own." She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "You're a great father; don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're going to make a wonderful husband one day and you're going to have a great family." She kissed his forehead and went to lay back down when he grabbed her wrists and she looked at him.

"You and Katie are my family. No one, not anything is going to take that away from me. You two are mine." He kissed the back of her hands and held them in his.

"Stay with me again, please?" He nodded.

"Yeah, let me tell Sam."

"Ok." He kissed her cheek and she watched him leave. She looked around the motel room and felt alone. She didn't like this loneliness she was feeling. She took her jeans off and crawled into bed waiting for him to come back.

"Hey," said Sam as Dean walked into the door. "Still couldn't get a hold of Ruby, but I felt her a couple voicemails."

"Alright, well, Rose wants me to spend the night with her." Sam smiled a little and Dean looked at him oddly. "What?"

"Nothing I just think one good thing may come out of this."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"You and Rose."

Dean shook his head. "Yeah right." He went to walk out the door when Sam stopped him. "Me and Rose..."

"Did you ever think maybe talking to Cas about this situation? Maybe he can find her."

Dean turned around. "Yeah but he doesn't answer to me he comes down when he wants to come down or when it's convenient for them upstairs." Sam grimaced as Dean walked out the door.

"Dean," said Castiel standing behind him.

Dean turned around quickly and surprised. "Jesus Cas, you have great timing."

"I'm sorry to hear about your daughter."

"Can you find her?"

Castiel paused for a minute. "No…she's being blocked. There's no way any of the angels can find her."

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. "Then why are you down here."

"I came to bring you a message. The angels do not want you and your brother trading in yourselves for Katie."

"So you want me to let my daughter stay in the hands of demons! Is that what you're telling me?!"

"That's what _they_ want you to do Dean. They want you and your brother to sacrifice Katie."

Dean shook his head. "No, I am not sacrificing my daughter so the angels can have their prize weapon to defeat Lucifer!"

"They believe your emotions will get in the way…"

"My emotions?! My emotions are already in the way but I am still not giving up on my daughter!"

Castiel nodded. Dean let out a frustrated growl and walked to Rose's room. He wasn't going to give up on Katie. No, never. He walked inside and fixed the salt line by the door. He took his shirt and boots off and got in the bed. He rolled on his side and pulled Rose over to him. She willingly took his hand in hers and held it tightly.

"I heard," she whispered.

"I'm not going to listen to them, Rose. We're going to find her and we'll be a family." He kissed her cheek and rested his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her shoulder. He opened his eyes and noticed a small freckly beside her ear and he smiled against her shoulder. "I never noticed that."

"What?" She opened her eyes.

"You and Katie have a freckle in the same place right next to your ear."

Rose smiled and laughed a little. "Well, why would you be staring at my ears in the first place?"

Dean's arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Maybe I should look at you more."

Rose bit her lip and turned her head slightly to look at him. "Why?"

"You know how people say they don't see what's in front of them until it's gone?" She nodded. "Well, now that Katie's gone…I'm seeing you even more."

"Dean…"

"I know it won't work out, we've had this argument before but…Katie, you and Sam are all I have. You're my family and I just don't want to lose you three. Especially you and Katie."

Rose nodded while licking her lips and then turned her head back to laying on the pillow. She didn't know what to say. Dean actually just poured his heart out to her and he's never done that before. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him holding him close to her. He rested his head on hers and again just laid there in each other's presence, not being able to fall asleep because all they could think of was Katie.

**AN: I don't know how I come up with these fics either?!? I could be listening to music and all of a sudden BAM an idea pops in my head. x****XRoweenaJAugustineX x don't feel like a doorknob lol it's ok!!! Thanks for the reviews everyone hope you liked this chapter!!! Lots of love…J.B.**


	5. Dean's Gorgeous Girls

Dean woke up hearing the TV in the motel on. He turned his head to where he thought Rose was sleeping to find her gone. He looked towards the TV and saw her sitting on the floor with a blanket wrapped around her. He heard a familiar giggle and looked at the TV…it was Katie.

"Rose?" Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes but Rose didn't move.

She heard him move off the bed and turned her head a little to look at him. "I'm sorry if I woke you." She turned back to the TV to watch Katie on the screen. Dean noticed the tear stains on her face and her blood shot eyes, he wondered if she even got any sleep.

Dean sat on the floor next to her and looked at the TV. Katie was sitting next to a Christmas tree and opening presents. He felt bad because he was never there for Katie during the holidays. He tried, but because of the hunts he was working on he just never got a chance.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked and looked at her and she shook her head no. He sighed and put his hand on her back and started rubbing it. "You're going to need some sleep, Katie would want that."

Rose turned her head to look at him. She knew he was right; she had to be strong for her little girl. "I know…it's just…" she shook her head and looked back at the TV. "It's so hard. I want to be strong and find her but every time I think about her being with…those evil sons of bitches I start to break down."

"That's what they want; they want you to be weak. They want you to break down and that's how they win. We are going to get her back. I promise."

She nodded looking at him and they heard Katie's voice on the TV getting their attention. "Is that it mommy?"

"Hmmm, I don't know," said Rose on the TV. They saw Rose on the TV walk behind the couch and pull out a big box. "Here's one from daddy."

Dean watched Katie's eyes open wide and happily. He never saw Katie's expression when she opened his Christmas presents. Katie opened the present and she opened the box. She pulled out a beautiful carved music box. She opened it up and music started playing.

"Look in the camera and say thank you daddy!" Katie looked at the camera and said thank you. "Now give the camera a kiss." Katie blew a kiss at the camera and then so did Rose. Dean felt a tear fall down his face and Rose noticed it.

"She loves that music box. Helps her fall asleep when she has a nightmare."

Rose reached out and wiped the tear from his face. "You're a great dad." She kissed his forehead and wrapped her arms around him. He slipped his around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. They sat there watching the tape that was still playing until Rose fell asleep. Dean shut the TV off and picked her up to lay her on the bed. He ran his hand threw her hair noticing how much Katie looked like Rose. How beautiful the both of them were, how gorgeous they were. How could he let a demon ruin his family? His two beautiful girls in his life, the only ones that never judged him or looked at him differently.

* * *

They made it to Bobby's the next night and he welcomed them with opened arms as always. It was the first time Rose met Bobby.

Dean was in the kitchen that night drinking his night away in whiskey. He knew he shouldn't but knowing they weren't even closer to getting Katie made him depressed and angry and all he could think about doing right now is drinking. The thought of letting a demon break his family again made him sick to his stomach.

"What are you doing?" asked Bobby walking in. Dean looked up at him as he sat down. "That's not going to help right now."

"It's the only thing I can think about doing."

Bobby grabbed the bottle. "This isn't the way to handle things. You know that. Now we are going to find her."

"I know we are but the thought of her not here, not with her mother…just scares the living hell out of me."

"I know it does…I can't say I know what you are feeling but you need to be strong. At night it's going to be the worse because that's when everyone is feeling weak and the thoughts pop into your head but you need to block them out. You need to be there for Rose." Dean looked up from the bottle at Bobby. "She needs you right now, Dean." Bobby shook his head laughing a little. "I can't believe you let a catch like that one get away."

Dean smiled a little. "It was just supposed to be a one night stand…but when I found out about Katie, I knew if I stayed with them something would find me and hurt my family and I couldn't deal with that. Not again…"

"That's life, kid. You can either take the chances or run from it. So what are you going to do?"

Dean just stared at Bobby knowing Bobby had a point, but with everything going on how could he stay with Rose and Katie. Would he be able to take care of them? Dean nodded at Bobby and got up from the table to go upstairs. He walked up to Rose's room and knocked on it lightly.

"Come in…" It was low, he wondered if he woke her up. He opened the door and found her in a rocking chair with a blanket wrapped around her and she was staring out a window. She turned her head and smiled weakly at him. "Am I going to get the wrath of Dean for not sleeping again?"

He smiled a little and closed the door. He walked over to her and sat on the windowsill in front of her. She noticed the glossy look in his eye knowing he had been drinking and he was tired. He stared out the window trying to figure out what to say.

"You ok?"

He looked at her and tried to smile at her. "Do you ever think about that night we met?"

She bit her bottom lip smiling a little and looked away from him. "Sometimes." She looked back at him. "Why?"

Dean looked away shrugging. "I was just…wondering." Rose laughed and shook her head. He looked back at her. "What?"

"Just thought maybe you'd be telling me that you do but never mind."

Dean licked his lips and looked out the window. "I do…and it's not just sometimes. It's all the time." A smile spread across his face. "I saw you walk into the bar and I just couldn't take my eyes away from you."

"It's probably because I was wearing that short denim skirt, you complimented my thighs." She laughed and he chuckled shaking his head.

"Yeah and from what I see," Dean looked at her. "They still look great."

Rose shook her head smiling. "And I still love the flannels on you."

His smile grew. "Haven't taken them off since."

"I hope you washed them."

"Sammy does." The two of them laughed.

"This is nice…us I mean…laughing instead of fighting."

Dean nodded and frowned a little. "You know I never meant to start those fights. I really don't know why I did. I guess it was my way of pushing you away, to hide what I really feel about you."

"What are you trying to say?" Rose licked her bottom lip then bit it staring at him.

"I don't know…I…" He sighed and looked back out the window. "I don't know what I'm trying to say." Rose nodded knowing it was hard for him.

"We better get some sleep." He nodded and got off the windowsill and walked towards the door. She walked over towards her bed. "Hey…" He turned around while he was almost out the door, she smiled at him. "You going to be down the hall in case I get the frights during the night?"

He smiled. "Course." He closed the door and headed towards his room. He knew right now isn't really the great time to tell Rose his feelings for her, with Katie gone, he knew both of them were weak right now. Both were vulnerable, he just couldn't but he wanted to know if she felt the same way.

Not even a half an hour he was sleeping in lying in his bed he heard a soft knock at his door and the door opened. He turned his head to see Rose walking in and closing it behind her. She crawled in next to him and he turned around and put his arm around her. They stared into each other's eyes as if knowing what the other was thinking. Rose nodded a little and leaned up kissing his lips gently, then buried her head into his chest. He held her closer to him that night hoping by the morning she wouldn't disappear.

**AN: chapter 5…thanks for all the reviews!!! Next chapter they are going to be doing more to find Katie. Just wanted to show a little Dean/Rose in this one…lots of love J.B.**


	6. Chicago and Hell

_Dean was sitting at one of the booths in one of the many bars he's ventured to in his life. He just finished up a case with his father and John was back at the motel. Dean was just about to leave when he saw three girls come in and one in particular caught his eye. He thought maybe it was the denim mini skirt she was wearing or her long black silk hair that had him but when she turned and he caught her eyes, those beautiful dark green eyes he was done. He actually felt weak in his knees. He watched her and her friends walk up at the bar and sit. Every male that hit on her she would gently turn down. It had to have been almost every male in the bar that did except for him. _

_After a few minutes he felt the courage rise in him to hit on her. He walked over to the bar and sat next to her. He ignored her at first which got her attention right away. He wasn't hitting on her or trying to talk to her. He was completely ignoring her!_

"_Can I buy you a drink?" she asked after he finished his shot. He had her! He glanced at her and gave her his cheeky smile. He watched her lick her lips and then bite her bottom one as her eyes wandered his body._

"_Sure thing." His eyes wandered her body again noticing the black boots, how high her mini skirt was, her black studded belt that hung loose on her hips, her tight fitted black top that showed off her beautiful curves but her eyes were still the things that took his breath away. Her friends got up leaving the two alone._

"_Hey, a shot for my friend over here," she said to the bartender._

_He nodded and Dean said, "Make that two." The bartender nodded again and gave him the shots. Dean passed the one to her and they both took the shots together. Dean looked at her and smiled. "What's your name?"_

"_Rose."_

"_Dean." He took her hand and kissed it. She bit her bottom lip._

"_Charming."_

"_I can be at times and you know," his eyes dropped to her thighs smiling as she crossed them making more skin show and he licked his lips and looked back at her, "that skirt really looks great on you and I bet it looks better off you."_

_She grinned and bit the tip of her tongue. "I never liked flannels on a man but…you can pull it off." She ran her hand down his arm feeling the muscles in his arm jump a little. "Wow…"_

"_Why don't we take this over to a booth?"_

"_Mmm, I think that would be fine by me." Dean grabbed the bottle on the bar and left the money on it. She grabbed his hand as she hopped off the stool. He grinned as she pulled him along and she looked back at him giving him a devilish smile. He watched her body sway back and forth. She picked the back booth and he sat right next to her cornering her between him and the wall…_

Rose woke up with a little moan and she heard someone laugh. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Dean. She blushed knowing he had been watching her sleep.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked pushing some hair from her face.

"Um…nothing," she said too embarrassed.

"So the smile on your face and the little moan has nothing to do with a dream?"

She sat up feeling a smile creep on her face as he sat up too. "Um…no?" Her face was blocked by her hair falling in front of it and he smiled as he tucked it behind her ear. She bit her lip and looked at him. His hand was still on her face and he brought her face closer to his. She felt her heart beating rapidly against her chest as his eyes looked down at her lips but their time was cut short when Sam came in.

"Oh, uh," he said as he stopped in his tracks. He turned his head. "Sorry to bother you but…uh Ruby may have found something…well someone that knows where Katie is."

* * *

The three of them headed into Bobby's living room to see a man tied up. Ruby was standing a few feet away.

"Who's this?" asked Dean standing in front of Rose protectively even though the demon was tied to a chair in a devils trap. Bobby came in with some holy water.

"Claims to be named Rimmon," said Bobby.

They noticed the demon was weak already as if Bobby had already been asking questions.

Dean turned to Rose. "I don't want you to see this, it can get pretty bad."

"No, I want to be here. Don't make me stay out of this; I have every right to be here as you do."

Dean closed his eyes and nodded while opening them. "Just don't show any kind of weakness, ok?" She nodded while pursing her lips. "Stay next to Bobby, please?" She nodded again and moved next to Bobby.

Rimmon laughed. "So, this is the great Dean Winchester and his _bitch _Rose Valentine."

Rose jumped when Dean punched him in the face. "Don't you dare call her a bitch, now what do you know about Katie?"

Rimmon shook his head and smiled. "I watched Alistair skin her alive…" Dean went to punch him again but Sam grabbed him.

"No, no! You know it's not true, you know they can't hurt her."

"Physically," said Rimmon grinning at them. "But mentally they can."

"What's he talking about, Dean?" asked Rose looking between him and the demon.

"Lilith and Katie are becoming such great friends." Dean gritted his teeth and grabbed the holy water.

"You have one more chance _Rimmon_. Where is _my_ daughter?!" Rimmon laughed and Dean opened the bottle and poured some of the holy water onto him. Rimmon screamed out in pain as smoke started to come off the spots the holy water was being poured on. "Where is my daughter?!"

"Go back to hell!" yelled Rimmon. "They really miss you there! You're a little rusty on your torturing skills though. Alistair will be so upset with you."

"Dean…what's he talking about?" asked Rose.

Bobby and Sam exchanged a look. Ruby looked over at Rose and then at Dean in disbelief. Dean closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. He was hoping that hell would never come up in front of Rose. Her and Katie didn't need to know that…but if he never got out of hell what would have happened to Katie and Rose.

Rimmon laughed again. "This is great! She doesn't know!" Rimmon looked at Rose.

"Don't look at her!" Sam grabbed Dean again knowing his emotions were getting in the way.

"The father of your precious little girl has been to hell and back."

Rose took in a shaky breath and looked at Dean. "What is he talking about?"

"Now isn't the time for that, Rose," said Bobby. Rose nodded but it would be soon. What did the demon mean hell and back? "Sam start the exorcism."

Sam nodded and Ruby took this as her opportunity to leave before she got exorcised herself. Sam started the exorcism and Rimmon started to shake. Dean put his hand up for Sam to stop. Dean put his foot on the chair between the man's legs and stared down at him. "Where is Katie?!" He growled.

"Screw you, you'll never find her!"

Dean stood there as he motioned for Sam to start up again. Dean stood there staring at Rimmon. "Alright! Alright!" Sam stopped and the four of them listened. "I don't know exactly where she is because only upper demons know. I'm a lower one that just takes the messengers. They've been traveling around making sure you can't find them but the next place they are going is Chicago."

Dean stood straight up and let Sam finish the exorcism. Bobby put his arm around Rose and led her to the kitchen. He made her some tea while the boys helped the man that was possessed by Rimmon. She sat at the table and Bobby sat next to her.

"Listen, whenever Dean tells you about…what the demon was talking about…just listen, don't freak out. Just listen to him." Rose swallowed hard wondering what Dean would be telling her and nodded.

"I'm going to head up to my room. Thanks for the tea." She smiled and walked up the stairs to her room. She sat on the bed and sipped the tea. Chicago. Katie was going to be in Chicago. She put the cup down and grabbed her bag and started to pack it.

Her door opened and Dean came in and eyed her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Going to Chicago, Katie's going to be there."

"We don't really know that." He watched as she continued to pack her bag. He walked in front of her and stopped her. "Listen Chicago is big, she may be there, she may not be. She may be around Chicago; they just won't put her right in the middle of Chicago. I know that's what you want to think, that's what I want to think. We just have to research it more." She stood there eyes darting from his face to the ground. He sighed and ran his hand over his face and looked up at the ceiling. He put his hands on his hips and looked down at her. "Rose, look at me."

She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him. He had fear all throughout his eyes and she felt bad for being a little bit mad at him. She semi lowered her guard and watched him relax just a bit.

"We need to talk," he said and gestured for her to sit on the bed. She sighed as she walked over to the bed and sat down. She watched him pace back and forth until he sat on the end of the bed. "Remember when you couldn't get a hold of me for those four months in the summer? When Katie had broken her arm falling out of the tree house…I would have been there but I actually wasn't here." Rose turned her head to look at him. He was staring at the hardwood floor. He knew this was going to be hard to tell her. "Rimmon was right. I was in hell. I sold my soul to save Sam; they gave me a year to live. When my year was up I was…taken to hell." That was putting it simply she didn't need the gory details. "4 months later…an angel pulled me out." He waited for her to yell, scream, and tell him it was irresponsible of him because he left Katie without an explanation but he did tell Katie goodbye, it was the hardest things he ever had to do in his life…

_Dean was sitting in his car watching Katie and Rose through the living room window. He saw Rose turn and she looked out the window. She waved him in. He took a deep breath and let it out as he got out of the car. He walked into the house and headed towards the living room. _

_Rose and Katie were sitting on the couch. Rose looked up at him and smiled. "Hey."_

_Katie turned around and smiled while jumping up and hugging him. He hugged her tightly and felt the tears filling his eyes. He closed them and took in Katie's scent, bubblegum. He was going to miss that scent. He sighed and put her down quickly making the tears go back down. He looked at Rose._

"_I need to talk to you." She nodded a little confused and got up. _

"_You stay here Katie." They walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She crossed her arms across her chest and turned to look at him. "What's the-" He grabbed her and kissed her. She let out a little moan remembering the way he used his tongue and hands. She let go and they were breathing heavily staring at each other. "What was that?" He put his hands on her face and looked her in the eyes. "Dean, you're scaring me. What's the matter?"_

"_I'm not going to be able to see Katie anymore."_

_Rose looked at him oddly and back up letting his hands fall from her face. "What are you talking about?"_

"_It's hard to explain but I'm not going to be around anymore for her."_

_Rose shook her head. "I knew it. I knew you were going to do this. I knew you couldn't handle being a father."_

"_It has nothing to do with that…"_

"_Oh no?! Then what is it?! I would really like to know!"_

"_I can't tell you what it is! I just…I just can't ok? Just know I am not going to be here anymore!" He walked to the door and opened it._

"_You're a fucking coward Dean! That's what you are! One big fucking coward!"_

_Dean took a deep breath and closed the door. He walked back to the living room to see Katie sitting on the couch with her knees to her chin. She was crying. "Are you really leaving daddy?"_

_Dean swallowed hard and sat next to her. "Yes, I'm sorry Katie." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Katie. I never meant to hurt you and mommy. I just have to leave baby."_

"_Will I see you again?"_

_Dean stared straight ahead and kissed her head again. "Just dream of me and I'll be right there baby."_

"_I'm gonna miss you daddy." She wrapped her arms around him._

"_I'm going to miss you too."_

Dean was pulled out of his memory from Rose sitting next to him and wrapping her arms around him. This wasn't what he thought she would do. He thought she would react the way she did before but she didn't she just embraced him letting him know she was there for him. She kissed his cheeks now knowing why he had kissed her the way he did that night and why he didn't want to tell them. How do you explain to someone that you're going to hell? Especially your daughter or the mother of your child.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, this was going to be up last night but I lost my internet connection. I had to reboot everything this morning. So here is the next chapter, I must say it's one of my favorites…even though there are a lot of flashbacks in it…lots of love J.B. **


	7. Death Takes One

Dean, Sam and Bobby were going over research all day for any kind of signs of demons in the Chicago area. Rose kept herself busy by cleaning Bobby's kitchen. She wanted to keep Katie off her mind and if organizing and cleaning Bobby's kitchen was going to do it then she'll take it. She was putting away the dishes when Dean came in.

"Rose, I think we got something." Rose put the dishes on the counter and walked over to him. He was holding a map in his hand and spread it across the table. "You may not understand all of this but this is what we came up with." Rose looked at the little dots. There were only two on the map, one was on Virginia and the other was on Illinois. Dean leaned on the table and pointed at Illinois. "In a little town a few miles from Chicago there have been a lot of lightning storms. Usually that's a sign of a demon." He looked at Rose who was chewing on her bottom lip and leaned on the table. He smiled a little at her.

"Ok, lightning storms equal demons, got it…you think she may be there?" She looked at him and caught him smiling at her and she gave him a little smile.

"Yeah, we believe she might, but don't get your hopes up, she may not. We just have to check it out." She nodded and they both leaned off the table. Rose walked up to him and hugged him.

"Dean I could kiss you," she muttered into his chest.

He chuckled. "What's stopping you?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. She knew they were both kidding but truth is she was so happy that they actually might find their little girl she wanted to kiss him. If it wasn't for him they never would have found her if she was even there but at least it was something. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. She went to let go when Dean's hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. She ran her hands his chest and then circled them around his neck. Dean held her tightly against him, his other hand on the middle of her back. After a few more minutes of kissing they let go, Dean's hand was still on the back of her head combing through her hair while hers were still wrapped around his neck.

Rose laughed a little. "If Katie could see this now…"

"I would tell her to go to her room." They laughed and Rose rested her head on his chest. Dean rested his on hers and looked around the kitchen. "Wow…you did one hell of a job in here." She chuckled and looked around.

"It was something to keep my mind off of her."

Dean kissed the crown of her head knowing what she meant. He tried everything to get Katie out of his.

"Dean, don't get angry but I want to go to Chicago with you."

He sighed. "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

She leaned back and looked at him. "Please. I just want to be there when and if you get her."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Ok…ok…I'm not going to like it but ok."

She smiled up at him and kissed his lips. "You'll like it, I'll make sure."

Dean smirked and cocked an eyebrow while circling his arms around her waist. "And how exactly are you making sure of this?"

"You'll see." She winked at him and the look in her eyes made him remember something from the night they met.

_Dean and Rose were making out in the dark booth away from everyone. Dean gripped her thigh pulling her leg around him. He let go of her lips and both their eyes were full of lust. "I really like this skirt." He started kissing from her jaw line down to her neck while his hand roamed up her thigh more._

"_I think you'll like it more when I tell you something." She was breathless. She never had a man turn her on so badly before. The way he used his hands and his hot lips and expert tongue…drove her crazy. He lifted his head from the assault on her neck and was inches from her lips. _

"_And what's that?"_

_She leaned towards his ear and purred into it. "I'm not wearing any panties."_

_He groaned and rolled his eyes up into his head while closing them and licked his lips. "You really know the magic words don't you, baby?" His hand traveled up her thigh and towards the side of her ass feeling no panties. This was definitely his type of girl. "Why don't we take this somewhere else?" He wanted her and before he made a scene in a bar full of people he had to take her out of there._

"_I was wondering when you were going to ask that." She bit his ear and he groaned again pulling her up with him…_

* * *

It took all day for the three of them to get to the little town and the motel. It was around 1 in the morning when they arrived. "I'll get the motel rooms," said Dean and he smiled at Rose as they got out of the car.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you smiling about?"

He walked up to her to whisper in her ear. "Are you wearing any panties?"

Her mouth opened wide and she hit his chest. "Not funny." He laughed and started to back away. "Go get my room!" She shook her head smiling.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" asked Sam leaning on the car with his arms cross. Rose leaned next to him and smiled shaking her head.

"Inside joke."

"Didn't know Dean had any of those?"

She laughed. "Hey…Sam. Thanks for you know everything your doing to help find Katie."

"No problem, you know I kind of like having a little niece."

"You just like playing with her dolls."

Sam put his hands up "Guilty." The two laughed but it was cut short when Sam got thrown into the motel.

"Sam!" yelled Rose and she was about to run to him when a man came up to her and grabbed her neck.

"Rose Valentine, pleasure to meet you…" He leaned close to her ear. "My names Alistair." Rose felt a searing pain in her gut and he backed away a little. She looked down to see him pulling out a knife and blood started to drip out of the wound. She covered the wound with her hands and looked up at him. He smiled at her. "I would love to see the pain look on Dean-o's face when he sees this but I have to go attend to your daughter and her new friend Lilith. See you in hell, Rose." With his last words he disappeared and she dropped to her knees. All she could think about was Katie.

Sam got up and rubbed his head. He looked towards the car to see Rose on her knees trembling with her hands cupping her stomach. "Rose! Rose!" Sam ran up to her and helped her lie on her back. "Oh my God!" He lifted up her shirt to see the wound. The bleeding wouldn't stop. Sam looked around for help. "Someone! Anyone! Help!"

Rose looked up at Sam. "Sam…" She started coughing.

"Sam! Sam!" yelled Dean running up to them. He fell to his knees. "What…what…" He looked between Sam and Rose. Sam had Rose's blood all on him. He pushed Sam away from Rose and lifted her head. "Baby…it's going to be ok…Sam call 911!" He looked at the wound on her stomach and tears started to fall from his eyes. "Who did this, Rose?"

Rose closed her eyes and swallowed. She had to tell him. She got all her strength feeling herself shiver and Dean wrapped his jacket around her. She opened them. "A-Ali-Alistair…" She coughed and some blood came out of her mouth. Dean gently wiped it away.

He felt anger wash over him and he looked up at Sam who was still talking to 911. He looked back down at Rose. "Baby please tell me what to do? Don't leave, stay with me alright. We're going to find Katie and be a family."

She swallowed and saw that everything started to get dark around Dean, darker than the night sky. He leaned closer to her. "Find…find Katie…" Dean closed his eyes in pain knowing she wasn't going to make it. "I love you." Dean opened his eyes and watched hers close and the hand that he was holding loosened and her breathing stopped.

"No…no…" He leaned his forehead on hers. "Baby, no. Come back. I love you! Rose!" He buried his head in the crook of her neck and cried. Anger and sadness washed over him as he held her in his arms. He heard the ambulance coming but he didn't want to let her go. Dean sat there holding Rose's dead body close to him trying to will her back into her body.

Sam stood there watching the scene unfold in front of him. How did Alistair know they were close? Sam felt as if this was his fault. His brother left leaving Sam alone with Rose to watch her just for that split second when he was getting the motel rooms and he failed. He had failed his older brother after everything he has done. There had to be a way to get Rose back that was his mission now. To find a way to get Rose back.

Why is it that every Winchester man loses the woman he loves?

**AN: I bet no one saw that coming!...reviews please!!! Well I tried to upload this yesterday but it seemed ff was having uploading problems?...Lots of love…J.B.**


	8. Always Going To End Up There

Dean stood staring at Rose on the cold metal slab in the morgue. He never thought he'd be seeing her like this. Dean felt numb, cold numb. He looked over at the utensils ready for the autopsy and cringed. He couldn't…no, he couldn't let them do that to her body.

"Dean?" Sam came walking in but Dean didn't look up.

"I can't let them do it to her," said Dean. "We're taking her out of here."

"What? Where exactly are we going to take her?"

"To Bobby's." Dean picked up Rose and held her close to him.

"Whoa, whoa, Dean stop!" Sam stood in front of him.

"Get out of my way Sam!"

"What do you think you're going to do?! Walk out of here with a dead body?!"

"Sam…" Dean growled. He just wanted to get Rose out of here.

"Let me get a wheel chair or a bed. We'll cover her and get her out of here…Just hang on." He knew there was no way of arguing with him right now. Sam ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the morgue.

Dean stood there holding Rose in his arms. He kissed her forehead and felt the tears coming back. "I'm sorry baby…I'll get them for you. I'll get all of them and find Katie."

Dean was standing in Rose's room at Bobby's staring out the window. He wanted revenge, he needed revenge.

"Dean," said Castiel. Dean turned around and Castiel and Uriel were standing there.

"Bring her back," ordered Dean.

"I'm sorry-"

"We don't have that order," said Uriel. "Only special ones can be brought back…you should know what's dead should stay dead."

"If you can bring me back from hell you can bring her back from wherever she is!"

"We can but we are not aloud," said Castiel.

"Why not?!"

"She was clouding your emotions from doing your job, the same as finding Katie," said Uriel.

"Are you telling me to give up on my daughter?!"

"Yes."

Dean grabbed Uriel by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. "Now you listen you prick I am not going to give up looking for my daughter because of the damn apocalypse! I am going to find a way to bring Rose back! There is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"We can send your ass back to hell, boy!" Dean snarled and pushed Uriel against the wall again.

"Dean!" yelled Sam as him and Bobby came running in. Sam pulled Dean off of Uriel.

"You send me back to hell then! But listen to me if you do, if you send me back I will crawl out of the deepest darkest pit and find a way to kill you!" Dean was being held back by Sam as he tried to go for Uriel again. Castiel looked between the two of them before the angels disappeared.

"What are you thinking?!" yelled Bobby.

Dean got out of Sam's grasp and stared angrily at the two of them. "I am trying to bring her back!"

"Dean…you're going to have to face it," said Bobby. "She isn't coming back."

"Don't! Don't you two give up!" Dean walked out angrily slamming the door.

"This is my fault," said Sam looking over at Rose's body.

"No, no it's not. Don't blame yourself," said Bobby.

"Why not, Bobby? I should have been able to protect her, for Dean. Dean has done so much for me and this is how I pay him back? I let the mother of his daughter die."

"Listen, boy, this isn't your fault. None of it…right now your brother needs you for his mourning and to find his daughter." Bobby walked out to find where Dean had gone and Sam looked back at Rose.

"No, there's a way and I'm gonna find it."

* * *

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table going through the books and the maps wondering where they would go next. Where would the demons take his daughter and why? Rose told him to find Katie and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"What are you doing boy?" asked Bobby coming in.

"Trying to figure out where they're going next."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Electrical storms, cow mutilations…anything that comes up. I'm going."

"I think you're being rash."

Dean glanced up at him angrily. "Yeah, whatever." He looked back down at the map and they heard Sam come in. Dean didn't look up. He didn't blame his brother for Rose's death but something inside of him did. Deep down he did.

"Where you going?" asked Bobby.

Dean glanced up. Sam looked between Bobby and Dean. "I need to get some air…" He grabbed his jacket and walked out. It was late and he walked through the salvage yard.

"You're never going to find a way," said Ruby coming out of nowhere.

Sam sighed in irritation. "There has to be a way."

"You know the only way, but no one will take it and you know why."

"The angels can."

"But they won't."

"Why are you so pessimistic about this?"

"Because it's going to mess up everything we have planned, Sam! Don't you see that?!"

"I don't care about the plan right now, Ruby! All I care about is getting Rose back for Dean."

"It's up to you Sam, but time is running short and all the seals are almost broken." She turned around but before leaving she turned to look at him. "They're headed to Springfield, Missouri. If you two hurry you can at least get to Katie in time instead of waiting for a miracle to save Rose." Ruby disappeared and Sam headed back into the house.

"I know where we have to go next," said Sam. Dean and Bobby looked up at him. "Springfield, Missouri."

"And how exactly do you know that?" asked Dean.

"Ruby told me, we have to trust her on this…"

"And why exactly should we trust her? For all we know she told Alistair that we were headed to Chicago."

Sam did think about that one and he didn't want to believe it but something was telling him to. He shook his head. "She brought us the demon that knew where they were going before and that was the truth."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright…Springfield it is…"

That morning when they were packing to leave Bobby came out and pulled Dean aside. "Uh…what exactly are we going to do with Rose?"

Dean looked into his eyes and sighed knowing they were going to have to bury her. "When I get back…we'll…" He took a deep breath and looked straight ahead. "We'll burry her…" Bobby nodded knowing how hard this had to be for him, he had to bury his wife. One of the hardest things Bobby ever had to do in his life.

* * *

Once Sam and Dean were in Springfield they grabbed a motel and started going through their weaponry. "What exactly are we going to do?" asked Sam watching Dean clean his guns.

"Go in, do whatever we can to kill those sons of bitches and get Katie out."

"You can't expect that to work."

Dean sighed and looked at Sam. "What exactly do you want to do then?"

"Think this over. There are two of us and hundreds of them. We don't know how many are in there protecting Katie."

"They want us; they're going to get us. Katie is then safe."

"And has no mother and no father. No one to turn to."

Dean gritted his teeth, he wasn't thinking of that. How could he forget that if he gave himself up, Katie would be alone in this world because Rose was gone? He sighed and couldn't stand the look Sam was giving him. He dropped the gun he had barely finished putting back together on the bed and walked out. Sam didn't try to stop him. He knew Dean was in mourning and needed time to think.

"Sam," said a voice behind him. Sam turned around to see Castiel.

"Cas, if you are looking for Dean he…"

"No, no that's not who I'm looking for. It's you, Sam. You feel that Rose's death was your fault?"

Sam looked away from Castiel and laughed a little. "Yeah, yeah I don't think it, I know it is."

"Don't believe that. Alistair is a very disturbed demon."

"Tell me about it." Sam sat down and motioned for Castiel to sit.

"Thank you."

They were silent for a moment and Sam looked up at him. "You can do it can't you? I mean of course you can, you brought Dean back, you can bring Rose back."

"Of course I can but that would be against the rules. She has no reason to come back."

"No reason?" Sam put his head in his hands and laughed. "No reason huh?" He looked at Castiel. "The reason is to raise a little girl that is trapped with demons and to save my brother from his broken numbness that's why Rose needs to come back. Dean is thinking about turning himself and me over for Katie to be set free."

"They won't set her free."

"Of course they won't, why would demons keep their word?" Sam rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. "Please Cas…Rose needs to come back."

Castiel shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sam…I just can't." Castiel took one last look at Sam and disappeared out of the room.

* * *

_Dean continued to carve into the flesh of the person in front of him. When he finally realized what he was doing he stopped and dropped the knife from his trembling hand and backed away. He looked at the back of the person he was carving into and felt tears fill his eyes. He walked around the person to see that it was Rose._

"_Oh my God, Rose!" He tried to unhook her from the chains that were holding her there._

_She woke up and started crying. "Please, stop…please leave me alone. Don't hurt me anymore!"_

_He looked at her seeing the bruises and the cuts all over her. He did this? How could he do this to her?!_

_There was laughter behind him and he looked to see Alistair. "I told you it's in your blood, you can't stop it. You are always going to turn back to this moment in your life. You are always going to end up coming back here."_

"_No!" Dean growled as Alistair walked up to Rose and patted her cheek making her cry. "Get your hands off her."_

"_Oh Deanie boy, your emotions are just getting in the way again. You need to block them out, why do you think I had you start with her again."_

"_No…I will never hurt Rose."_

"_In hell you will always break."_

_Dean looked around him. Was he back in hell? No, how did he get back in hell?! _

"_Daddy?" Dean turned around and saw Katie standing there. The tears spilled out his eyes._

"_Katie, come here!" He hugged her and held her tightly._

"_Careful Dean," said Alistair walking up to him. Dean backed away from his daughter and looked at her seeing her eyes turn black._

"_No, this isn't real!" He turned to Alistair. "This isn't real!"_

"_It's as real as I make it!"_

Dean sat up in a pool of sweat and looked around him. He shook his head and felt something stir in his stomach. He was going to be sick. He ran to the bathroom and closed the door before puking in the toilet. "It was just a dream…" He kept telling himself over and over again. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes and pictures of Rose in hell appeared. "Stop it! It was just a dream!" Flashes of Katie with black eyes appeared and he held onto the sink to keep him up from falling on the floor. He couldn't save his family, he was a failure…Dean Winchester was broken.

**AN: So…whatcha think about this chapter?!?!? Kind of short but I sort of like it…lots of love J.B.**


	9. Six Feet Under

_Rose looked around confused. Everything was foggy and white and she could barely make out the forms of the others that were around her. She couldn't really remember what had happened. She remembered being stabbed and there was this women standing in front of her taking her hand and she found herself here. She lifted up her shirt to see the wound was gone. She looked up confused._

"_Rose? Rose Valentine?" asked a woman's voice. She squinted in front of her trying to make out who was talking to her. Two figures came up to her, one was a man with black hair and the other was a woman with long blond hair. _

"_Of course it's Rose," said the man._

"_Do I know you?" she asked looking at them confused._

"_Of course you don't," said the woman laughing. She put her hand out for Rose to take it. "I'm Mary and this is John, my husband." They looked at her as if she should know those names but Rose still looked at them confused. _

_John laughed. "Keep it to our son to keep everything even his parent's names a secret. We're John and Mary Winchester, Sam and Dean's parents."_

"_Wait, wait…" Rose shook her head. "Where am I? How did I get here?"_

_Mary smiled at her weakly. "Rose, honey, your dead."_

"_What?"_

_Mary nodded. "You're dead. The wound was too deep and you didn't make it."_

_Rose shook her head. "No, that's…no, what about Katie?"_

_John and Mary exchanged a look. "They still haven't found Katie yet," said John._

"_How…how long have I been dead?"_

"_A couple days…Sam's trying all his might to get anyone to bring you back there," said Mary as she took her hand. "Dean's finding every way to get Katie from the demons, like you told him too." The three of them started walking. Rose was staring at the ground as they walked. _

"_So…is this…is this heaven?" She looked at Mary and she nodded smiling. _

"_Yes."_

"_It's very foggy."_

"_You'll get used to it," said John laughing._

"_Am I?" She didn't want to get use to it. She wanted to go home!_

"_It's going to be hard at first to come with terms that you are dead but we'll be here for you," said Mary squeezing her hand gently and reassuring her. "John and I will do anything for our family and Dean loved you…you're family. You and Katie."_

_Rose bit her lip and nodded. "Thank you…is there a way…that I can see Katie?"_

_Mary shook her head. "No, she's still being blocked but you can see Dean and Sam." Rose nodded wanting to see them. Mary and John took her over to a large bowl that was filled with water. They saw Sam sitting in the motel room talking to Castiel. "Where's Dean?"_

_Mary moved her hand over the water and just like a TV the picture changed and showed Dean stabbing someone in the chest and there were other bodies lying around him. "What-What's he doing?!"_

"_John?" asked Mary and they both looked down as the body started to twitch and light was flashing through its body._

"_He's killing demons," said John._

"_Alone?!" asked Rose and she looked up at John and Mary. "Why isn't Sam with him?"_

"_That little jack ass," said John shaking his head. "He's going to get himself killed!"_

_Rose looked back at Dean watching him kill the demons one by one with the knife. He would distract them with holy water and salt then stab them._

Dean was with the last demon and kicked him in the head. "Where is my daughter?!"

"She's not here Winchester! They heard you coming and they left! Lilith took Katie!" Dean growled and poured holy water down his throat. "Where are they going?!" The demon didn't say anything and Dean got fed up and stabbing him. He just killed a bunch of people but right now he only saw them as demons. Sam was going to kill him when he finds out he did this on his own. He would say that he was being reckless but he didn't care, he had to kill them, all of them for Rose.

He poured gasoline throughout the warehouse and lit a match. He sat in the Impala watching the place go up in flames and a thought occurred to him. Was he turning into his father doing this? Killing for revenge for someone he loved. The same thing John Winchester had done for Mary.

* * *

Sam still couldn't believe that Dean had gone after all those demons on his own. He was angry at Dean for doing that but knew Sam had felt the same way when he lost Jess. He just wanted to find every evil thing and kill it for Jessica.

They were back at Bobby's and they were going to finally bury Rose. Dean kept a bottle of hard alcohol by his side the whole time as they dug the hole. Rose's casket was sitting next to the hole. She had a dark purple dress on that Dean had picked out for her, knowing purple was her favorite and it was one of the only nice things that she had with her. Her hair was still down from the night she was murdered but the blood and everything else was cleaned off of her from the people at the hospital.

Once the hole was finished the men got out and gave Dean a few minutes with Rose. He stood there staring down at her and finally looked away when he felt himself about to break down again. He grabbed a ring out of his pocked that he always wore on his finger and it had a black string wrapped around it. "I knew how much you liked this ring." He tied the string around her neck and laid the ring on her chest. She really did love that ring…

**Flashback**

"_So what's this?" asked Rose as they were driving towards the motel Dean was staying at. He looked down to see Rose pointing at the ring and he smiled._

"_Just something I got what I was still in high school."_

_Rose smiled and slid closer to him and picked up his hand. She twirled the ring around his finger and bit her lip. "I like it. You never see a guy wear a ring."_

_Dean shrugged and smirked. "Well, I am pretty special aren't I?"_

_She laughed and sat straddling his one leg and started whispering in his ear. "I find it pretty sexy." She licked his ear lobe and he shivered. She started kissing his neck leaving little soft kisses down his neck. He swallowed hard and trying to focus on the road. A few more minutes and they'll be at the motel. He kept trying to concentrate on that…_

**End Flashback**

There was another memory he had of her and that ring after their night together when they were laying in bed together. He was on his side and she was lying on her back, just talking and she grabbed his hand and tangled her fingers with his. Though the two of them both knew it was the only night they will ever see each other, it felt good. She took the ring off his hand and put it on hers and said it looked better on her.

Dean smiled down at Rose and then kissed her forehead. "You always knew what to say to make me feel good…or an idiot, either way, I always loved you." He looked at her one last time before closing the lid of the casket.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to the owner and Sam smiled weakly at him. "It's time." Dean nodded and put his hand on the casket knowing this was the last time he would ever see her before she was six feet under.

The three men put the casket in the ground and said a few words before they started to bury her.

_Rose, Mary and John watched as the men started to bury her. They heard a few gasp around them and they looked over to see a bright light. "What's that?" asked Rose putting her hand over her eyes trying to shield it away._

"_It's an angel," said Mary and John grabbed her hand._

"_Rose, please come to me," said a voice. She knew that voice but she couldn't put her finger on it. _

_She looked back at John and Mary and they nodded for her to go. She walked towards the light and felt something grab her wrist and she hissed in pain._

"_It's going to be alright," said the voice. "I'm taking you home." Rose couldn't see who the angel was but knew __**who**__ it was. Rose felt herself start to fall and everything went black._

Rose started to cough and felt around herself. She couldn't move. "Oh my God! They buried me!" She coughed again and started banging on the lid. "Help!"

Dean, Sam and Bobby continued to bury the casket but Sam stopped hearing something. He looked around trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Guys, stop," said Sam. The two of them stopped and looked at him.

"What?" asked Dean wiping his forehead. He just wanted to get Rose buried and move on to find Katie.

"Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Just sush!" The three of them said nothing and heard nothing but as Dean picked up the shovel to continue when he heard it. It was someone yelling. They sounded far away. Dean looked down at the ground to see it vibrating.

"No…" he said and hopped into the grave. He put his hand on the dirt that was covering the casket. It was vibrating and he heard the yelling closer. "Oh my God! Rose?!"

"You've got to be kidding me?!" yelled Bobby getting into the grave and Sam followed. The three of them started pushing the dirt off them casket and dig the casket out. Dean tried to open it but he forgot he locked it.

"Give me a shovel! Hurry up!" Sam handed him a shovel and he broke the lock on the casket. He handed it back to him and opened it up.

Rose laid there coughing as dirt fell onto her. Dean grabbed her and pulled her up to him. "Baby? Rose?!" She continued coughing as she sucked in the air. It felt like forever since she last took a breath of fresh air. Dean ran his hand over her face causing her face to get even dirtier from the dirt on his hands. Tears fell from both their eyes as they looked at each other. They wrapped each other's arms around each other. Dean kissed her cheek not caring about the dirt and pulled her head away to look at her.

"How did this happen? Babe?"

She continued crying and looked around at the three men and then at Dean. "An angel…an angel brought me back." She pulled her one arm from Dean feeling the pain and they both looked down at her wrist to see a mark on it, a strange symbol on her wrist.

**AN: So now everyone can be happy, Rose came back =]…yes I did plan to bring her back and this is how I wanted to bring her back…reviews!!!...lots of love J.B.**


	10. Reborn

Sam helped Dean get Rose out of the hole. When she was out Sam hugged her tightly. Rose felt herself being turned around and pulled into another hug. It was Bobby.

"Sweet Jesus," said Bobby letting her go. "An angel? Who?"

"I-I don't know," she said and lifter her wrist for Sam and Bobby to see the symbol.

"I've seen this before." The three of them looked up at Bobby. "It's in my symbols book of angels and demons. Come on, let's get inside."

Dean grabbed her hand and held it tightly as they walked up to Bobby's. When Bobby opened the door he stopped and looked around. "What the hell?" Dean stopped and stood in front of Rose protectively. She held onto the back of his flannel tightly.

"What is it?" asked Dean as Bobby walked in showing the three of them that the house was ripped apart. Mostly papers and books were all over the place as if they were looking for research. Dean walked in with Rose still holding tightly onto his flannel.

"Oh my God," said Rose as she entered the house. She tried to step around the mess of papers and books but there was no way. The floor was just covered in everything.

She went to move around Dean when he grabbed her arm. She looked from his hand up to his face. "Stay close, they may still be here." She nodded and Dean took out a gun.

"What were they looking for?" asked Sam as they followed Bobby into his study.

"Whatever they were looking for they didn't leave a stone unturned," said Dean flipping over a book with his boot. He looked over to Rose noticing how different she looked. She seemed untouched and pure in her dress even though she just came out of the ground.

That's when something occurred to him. Just like him over a year ago, he was pulled out of hell. She had been reborn.

Bobby picked up a book and flipped it over. He snorted getting their attention. "I think I know what they were looking for."

"What?" asked Rose knowing this was mostly her fault.

Bobby flipped back to the page that it was open up at and pointed his finger towards a ripped sheet. "This is the book I was talking about; someone doesn't want us to know who helped you out." Rose lifted her left arm and traced over the symbol on her arm. It still hurt, it felt like a burn.

It had one long line with two circles at the end. In the middle of both circles was one dark dot and a line came out of both connecting to another circle that was the same. Except that circle had two lines sparking out as if it were the sun.

"Is there anywhere else you can find this symbol?" asked Rose.

Bobby shook his head. "Whoever came in here tearing this place apart probably tore out every little thing that had something about that symbol."

"That's just great," muttered Dean. Rose grimaced and started picking up the books and papers.

"I'm sorry, Bobby."

"This isn't your fault, kid. Don't blame yourself." Sam and Dean exchanged a look and started helping the two pick up everything.

Rose didn't say anything and continued to pick up the papers. She felt different, she knew she was the same Rose, but she still felt different.

After a few minutes of cleaning up the papers and books Sam nudged Dean. "We got this; go take her upstairs to clean herself up. She looks like she needs it."

Dean glanced over at Rose who was sitting on her knees organizing the papers for Bobby. "If you were dead for a couple days and just crawled out of your grave wouldn't you want to clean up?"

Dean handed Sam the books in his hands and walked over to Rose. He crouched down next to her putting his hand on her shoulder. She tensed up a little and looked at him. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok," she said quietly. They both stood up and walked up the stairs. She leaned against the wall as he grabbed her a towel from the closet next to her. She just stared in front of her at nothing. He looked at her knowing semi how she felt. He closed the door quietly and leaned into the wall with his shoulder looking at her.

"Are you ok?" He wasn't really good at this whole feelings thing.

She looked at him and smiled a little. "I guess so…how are you supposed to feel when you come back to life." She lifted her wrist. "Especially with something on you that wasn't there before?"

He smirked pulling his arm out of the sleeve of his flannel and lifting up his left sleeve. "Scared as hell." She saw the faint mark of a hand on bicep. She licked her lips and put her hand over it. The hand was bigger than hers. She looked up into his eyes not knowing what to say next.

"We'll figure it out," he said quietly.

She smiled. "You seem so confident about that."

He smiled smugly. "We always figure it out."

She chuckled and took the towel from him. "I better get into the shower now."

* * *

Rose let the warm water wash over her body and she sighed. It felt good. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

She had so many questions running through her head. Why did an angel help her out? Who was it that helped her out? Why did she feel so different? What was the symbol on her arm? What did it mean? Whose symbol was it?

She ran her hands over her hair lifting her head up having the water hit her face. She sighed and reached down turning the water off. She rinsed the extra water out of her hair and wiped her face. As she got out she wrapped the towel around her. She looked into the mirror at herself and stared.

She looked different, she felt different but yet she was the same. Then something caught her eye, something that should have been there that wasn't. She looked down at right arm noticing the scar from when she was younger was gone. That's when something else occurred to her that didn't in the shower.

She opened her towel and looked down at her stomach. There was no wound from the knife. If there was no scar from the wound from her death, no scar from her younger years then could that mean…

"No," she said to herself and now she knew why she felt so different. She was reborn and being reborn means everything has been reborn and fixed. She wrapped the towel around herself again tightly. "No way."

She opened the door and walked down the hall. She leaned on the railing and looked down seeing the men still cleaning up. "Um…Dean, could you come here for a minute?" The men looked up at her and Bobby quickly looked away.

She bit her lip, was playing with her hair and shuffling her feet. Sam had his mouth opened staring up. Dean noticed and hit the back of his head. Sam cleared his throat embarrassed and Rose put her hand over her mouth stopping the laughter from coming through. As Dean went up the stairs Bobby and Sam exchanged a small smile as they watched the two walk towards her room.

Rose closed the door behind her and leaned on it biting her lip. "Uh…I don't know how to ask this." She scratched her head and walked over to the dresser grabbing her brush.

Dean raised his eyebrows wondering what she was going to ask and sat in the rocking chair. She walked in front of him and sat on the windowsill brushing the ends of her hair.

"Um…when you were pulled out…did you notice different things?"

"Like what?" He smirked and rocked in the rocking chair; he knew what she was going to ask but wanted to hear her say it.

"Like old scars aren't there?" She stood up and walked towards her dresser taking out clothes. She put on her underwear and bra. She noticed Dean was giving her, her privacy as she changed. "Look…"

Dean turned around and noticed she looked perfect, she always looked perfect and gorgeous but now being reborn, she looked even more perfect.

She walked up to him and stood in front of him. "Look, shouldn't I have a wound or some kind of scar on my abdomen. I mean feel," she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. "Shouldn't there be something there?" She let go of his hand and he ran his hand over her stomach. He remembered seeing the wound, how horrible it looked. It never sealed up.

"Then I had a scar from when I was younger when I had a fight in high school and the girl pulled out a knife and cut my arm. That's gone!"

Dean ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this, you've been basically reborn."

"Ok, yeah I got that, but what _else_ has been reborn?" She widened her eyes a little and he got the point.

He chuckled. "Yeah…you're a virgin again."

She stepped back a little away from him and ran her hand through her hair. "Great that's great, how exactly am I going to tell my doctor that?" She walked over to her dresser again grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt. "The first time was bad enough I'm going to have to go through it a second time." She turned around seeing a smug look on his face and she glared.

"What's that look for?" He crossed his arms across his chest and she laughed while throwing her clothes on the bed and she walked by him saying, "Oh no, don't you think that…well…you know! Don't think about it!"

He chuckled seeing how her chest, neck and face start to turn red from embarrassment. "It's not funny."

"Yeah, yeah it is."

She turned around her hands on her hips smiling. "No it's not!"

He nodded while licking his lips. "Yeah it is."

She glared at him making him laugh more as he grabbed her hands pulling her to him. He wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. She bit her bottom lip. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

She tilted her head still biting her lip. "I actually might."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her confused as she smiled. "Would you like to know what heaven was like?"

His eyes softened. _She was in heaven, she wasn't in hell._

He smiled and put his forehead on hers. "Maybe later."

She nodded and leaned up to kiss his lips. He kissed her back softly. Her lips were so soft. He just wanted more of them but knew now was not the time. She sighed against his lips when he let go.

"Now, we need to figure out this." He lifted her left wrist and looked down at her symbol. He kissed it lightly. "And then we're gonna get back to finding Katie…I didn't find out where they're going next but, we will. We're still not giving up."

She sighed nodding her head remembering what she had seen him do. "Ok, let me get dress." He nodded and walked out letting her get dress in peace.

Rose wanted to find Katie more than figure out what or who put that symbol on her wrist and what it meant.

**AN:** **thank for the reviews!...lots of love J.B.**


	11. Visit From Angels

Rose was standing over the table staring at the map of the country with three dots on them. She had been staring at it all night. Sam had fallen asleep in the recliner with a book in his hands, Bobby had gone to bed a few hours ago and Dean was sitting behind Bobby's desk reading over a book trying to find any kind of similarity of the symbol on Rose's wrist.

He sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was two in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and looked into the kitchen seeing Rose still at the table looking over the map as if something was supposed to pop out at her telling her that Katie was here.

He swallowed hard thinking of Katie. His baby girl's birthday was in a couple days and they were nowhere close to finding her. He hated himself for that.

Dean got up from the desk and walked over to her. She didn't look up but knew he was there. He stood behind her and ran his hands up and down her arms. She leaned into his chest grabbing his hands in hers. She leaned her head into his chest sighing as he kissed her head.

"Why don't we get to bed?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't want to go to bed until we know where they're going next. I just can't stand this. It's been too long…her birthday is almost here and she's not here with us. What if she thinks we gave up on her?"

Dean closed his eyes, he had thought about the same thing but he didn't want Rose to know this. "She doesn't think that. She knows we're coming and trying everything we can." He leaned his head in the back of hers and took in her scent, lavender.

"I guess you're right." She sighed and looked down at the map again.

"Of course I am." She could hear the smugness in his voice.

She turned around and poked him. "Don't be so cocky about it."

He grimaced as she turned back around folding the map. She stopped when she started to hear whispering around her. She turned around to see Dean putting the glasses in the sink. "Dean…do you hear that?"

He turned around looking at her confused. "Hear what?" He walked up to her seeing her tilt her head as if listening to something. "Rose?" He knew that look, he remembered Anna when he was with her that short time, how she could hear the voices of the angels.

The voices stopped and she felt a presence in the room. She looked behind him and her eyes widened. Dean turned around to see Uriel and Castiel standing there. Uriel seemed more surprised than Castiel looked which made both Dean and Rose question him.

"So, it's true, someone escaped heaven," said Uriel smirking at her. "You know usually people are dying to go to heaven but you," he shook his finger at her grinning. "You ran from it to come back to this." He waved his hands in the air and looked around disgusted. "This monkey infested disgusting place."

"This is where my family is, there's no other place I'd rather be then with them," said Rose as she put her hand on Deans shoulder. "Go ahead and try to take it away from me, someone or something will just help me out again."

Uriel laughed. "You're very cocky aren't you? No wonder you two are meant for each other." Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "So who helped you out?"

"I don't know."

"There must be something that you remember."

Rose gritted her teeth. "Nothing."

Uriel laughed again. "We can always take you back up there and make you talk."

"Back the hell up," growled Dean now standing a few feet in front of Rose. "She's back and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You see that's where you're wrong. We can easily take her life."

"Uriel," said Castiel. They forgot he was even there; he was quiet the whole time. "You know we can't take her life without permission." Rose stared at Castiel.

"But someone had taken her out of heaven _without_ permission. Someone needs to be punished…"

"And whoever had taken her out will be but for now _leave_ Rose alone." Uriel gave Castiel a look before the two of them disappeared leaving Rose and Dean alone in the kitchen once again.

Rose felt a heavy weight just hit her causing her to fall to her knees and she fought back the tears that were trying to fight their way to the surface. She gritted her teeth she was tired of being weak. Dean crouched down and lifted her head to look at him.

"Babe, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"That was just…too close. He could have taken me back up there, away from trying to find Katie…away from you."

"They will _never_ take you away again, never. You hear me?" She nodded. "Now, what were those voices you were hearing?" He helped her up off the floor.

"Um…I don't know it sounded like a bunch of whispering all together but I did hear a few things in Castiel and Uriels voice. They said 'Rose Valentine is alive. She was taken out of heaven. The only place she would be is with Dean Winchester, find Dean Winchester then we find Rose Valentine.'"

Dean swallowed and pulled her close to him. "We're going to get through this."

Rose laughed. "How many times are you going to say that?"

"Until we die."

"At an old age sitting in rocking chairs on a porch staring at the sunset and watching our grandchildren play."

Dean chuckled holding her closer. "Sounds good to me, come on we've had enough excitement for one day."

"You're telling me, I could sleep for what seems like days. Let me just put the map away." She turned back to the table to fold the map. She looked down at it when something inside her grabbed the pen and started to connect the dots.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Dean stood next to her watching her connect the three dots.

"I don't know…Something is making me do this." Instead of connection the last two dots together she went to Columbus, Ohio to Springfield, Illinois back to Virginia. And staring right at them was a pentagram. "Dean…I think I found where they were going."

"I don't know if I should be happy or scared that you found that." He glanced from the map to Rose as she dropped the pen and looked at her wrist.

"It has to do something with this symbol but babe," he smirked as she called him babe. She looked up at him. "I…I just found out where Katie might be."

He walked up to her and kissed her. The kiss grew into a passionate kiss as he entered her mouth. He let go and cupped her face. "You found out the pattern." He kissed her again. She moaned feeling his tongue enter her mouth again and then he grabbed her pulling her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He moaned into her mouth feeling the contact from her body and the heat come off of her. He turned her to the table laying her down on it. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as his roamed down her body.

She let go of his lips and looked up at him. "Dean we're on the kitchen table, not to mention Bobby's kitchen table."

He smirked. "It's not the first time we did it somewhere other than a bed."

She blushed thinking about that night they had spent together. So many times they had done it, different parts of the motel room. The bed twice, the shower once and then the bed again till they just laid there talking till the sun was up.

**AN: So…should Rose and Dean get a moment finally after all those years, make them wait a couple more chapters or have a flashback of one of their moments together that one night and make them wait. Your choice, this is where the reviews would be great!!!...lots of love J.B.**


	12. Strength and Fighting Skills of an Angel

**Warning: Fluffy Lemons...this is a flashback to their one night…Also they haven't done anything yet, no 'love' scene yet. Yes when they finally do it they are going to have a 'love' scene not a hungry wild sex scene…like their one nighter =]**

_Dean couldn't believe the woman beneath him, how many times could she do it? She was just…there were no words to describe her. She had him on his toes, thinking she was going to do one thing and the next moment she does something completely opposite. He liked a woman that kept him on his toes._

_Dean kissed and nibbled at her neck making her squirm then rolled off of her. The two of them were breathing heavily and were catching their breath. He smirked at her as she rubbed her head still coming down. Oh yeah, he was that good. _

_Rose took a deep breath and a satisfied smile spread across her face. She looked at him as he continued to caress her arm. "I'm gonna get a shower," she said. "Then I'll let you get some sleep, you deserve it." She leaned over and kissed his lips. She wrapped a sheet around her and hopped off the bed. _

_She walked into the bathroom hearing him sigh in satisfaction. She turned the shower on and before jumping in she bit her lip looking out the door seeing him lay there with his eyes closed. "Unless you want to join me?" _

_Dean's eyes shot open and a grin spread across his face as he got out of the bed. _

_Rose had already gotten into the shower when he joined her. He watched the water splash off her skin and run down her breast and stomach which turned him on. She smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips which was different from when they first started which surprised him but he liked it. They continued with the light kisses as his hands roamed down her body. _

_His hands landed on her breast causing her to moan and close her eyes in pure pleasure. She ran her nails down Dean's chest and abs lightly teasing him feeling his muscles move from her touch._

_Dean moved his hands down to her ass and picked her up causing her to wrap her legs around him and for him to enter her. She moaned feeling him go inside her once again and he pushed her against the wall. _

_She pulled at his hair roughly as he continued to thrust into her making her go up and down the wall. He kissed and nibbled at her neck causing a bruise to form and she moaned. This time was for Rose, the last two times felt as if Rose was satisfying him, though the two of them were both satisfied. _

_Rose could feel herself getting closer to her climax with each thrust and each time he nipped at her neck. She could feel bruises from his hands on her hips forming from the rough grip he was holding. She bit her bottom lip never wanting this to end. _

_But all good things come to an end and she felt herself climax. Dean leaned back from her neck to watch her. She called out his name having him groan and thrust a few more times into her before cumming himself. He loved her facial expression and the way she called his name when she came, it was pure ecstasy on her face and he knew it was because of him…_

"Dean watch out!" yelled Sam as Dean almost went into the next lane about to hit a car. Dean quickly turned back into his lane while Sam and Rose held onto the seats for dear life.

After being back in the right lane Dean kept his eyes on the road and cleared his throat.

"Would you mind telling me what was going through that head of yours while you tried to kill us?" asked Rose leaning up on the front seat and narrowing her eyes at him.

Dean licked his lips and smirked. "Showers."

Sam looked at him confused. "Dude…showers?"

Rose chuckled shaking her head and leaning back into the backseat. She crossed her arms across her chest wondering what he meant by showers till it hit her. _Oh, showers!_

Rose hit him in the back of the head. "Ouch!" He rubbed his head slightly.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter while you're driving!"

"I don't want to know," said Sam putting his hands up in the air and looked out the window.

"Showers," muttered Rose shaking her head and looked into the rearview mirror as Dean smirked at her. Of course she had to care about a pervert. She bit her bottom lip wondering if she should just tell him how she felt, she did when she was dying. She had told him she loved him and it wasn't a lie. She started to fall for him.

The three of them were in the motel room. Dena pulled out a town map from his pocket that he took from the lobby and set it on the table.

"What's that for?" asked Rose walking over to the table with Sam.

"I was thinking maybe you can do what you did the other night. This may be a way to find her. Where they are?"

"But I don't know how I did that. Plus I was staring at that map all night long. Do you want me stand here staring at this one for the same amount of time?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "How else are we going to know where they are? It's just a try, come on, babe…just try."

Rose nodded sucking in a deep breath. She looked at the map wondering exactly what she was supposed to be doing. She thought back to the other night. What had she been doing when she drew the pentagram?

Dean handed her a pen and that's when she felt that feeling come over again as if she had no control over herself. "Dean…it's happening." Sam and Dean moved closer to her and watched her arm move over the map and then land on one spot on the edge of town. The pen left a dot and she dropped the pen. Dean leaned over the map. "It's an abandoned mansion."

* * *

"I don't want you going!" yelled Dean following Rose into her motel room.

"Screw you Dean! I'm going! What are you going to do chain me to the bed?!" She stomped into her room as he followed and slammed the door.

"I thought about it!"

She turned around frustrated. "You can't keep me here! I want to help!"

"I just don't want you going! You could get hurt or get yourself killed again!"

Rose sighed in frustration. She wasn't going to give up. "Dean, please! Just let me go…they think I'm dead anyway, so one more surprise for them."

Dean shook his head. "I don't like it. I just want you here. Let Sam and I take care of this." She shook her head and he sighed. "What do I have to do to get you to stay here? Because I really thinking about getting the handcuffs out of the Impala and cuffing you to the bed post."

She smiled while walking up to him. "But you wouldn't be able to go yourself then seeing me all chained up like that." She ran her hand across his abs.

"That is true, but Sam will just have to pry me away from you then."

She grabbed his hands. "Dean please, please just let me go."

Dean sighed in defeat closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers. "Sometimes I really hate you."

She smiled. "No you don't."

He opened his eyes. "You're right, I can't even hate you and that scares me a lot." She looked at him confused. "No matter how much I tried to hate you, dislike you, tried to find anything that was unattractive about you, nothing worked. I still keep coming back to one conclusion."

"What's that?"

He squeezed her hands and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Her eyes softened and she smiled. "I love you too." They kissed and she smiled while opening her eyes to look at him. "Enough with the chick flick moment it's starting to make you look like a softy…plus it's not going to keep me here."

He sighed while rolling his eyes. "Alright, but I still love you."

"I know." She kissed his cheek and walked out to the Impala to drive to the mansion.

They stopped a few blocks from the mansion and armed themselves with everything they had.

"Here," said Dean handed her a gun. He swallowed hard thinking back when things were normal for her, how she never has held a gun. "Just…just be careful with it…" She smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Don't worry so much, you could get wrinkles."

He wasn't in a joking mood and she could tell. She grabbed his hand in reassurance. "Babe, everything will be ok." She kissed his lips passionately this time and he cupped her face with his hands as if this was going to be the last time he was going to kiss her, touch her.

He let go and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Rose found herself separated from the brothers. They were in the library and she leaned on the bookcase and felt herself falling. Then there was blackness.

"Shit," she muttered as she stood up and looked around. There was little light coming from the barred window. She looked out seeing the moon and sighed. She could hear Sam and Dean yelling for her but she didn't want to make any noise just in case something was down there with her.

She pulled out her gun and started walking down the long narrow hallway. Torches started to catch on fire as she walked by; something already knew she was there.

She found herself turning left and right trying to find a way out when she came to a door. She opened it and she found herself in a big black circular room. There were swords and mirrors covering the walls.

There was a laugh behind her and she turned around but nothing was there. "Come out you coward."

"Well, since you put it nicely," said a woman's voice.

Rose turned towards the dark corner of the room and a woman with long blond hair came out wearing a black suit. She smiled at Rose.

"So the rumors are true, you're back from the dead."

Rose aimed the gun at her and she laughed.

"Silly girl, those things won't do anything to me."

"No, but it would hurt like a bitch." She shot at the woman but she stopped it with her hand.

"I don't like guns." She moved her hand and the bullet fell to the floor and the gun flew out of Rose's hands. "I'm a sword kind of girl. Wanna play?" She waved her hand and a sword came at Rose landing at her feet.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." She picked up the sword and the woman had hers in her hands already.

Rose never used a sword before let alone tried to kill someone with it. The circled each other not trying to stab or slice one another but getting a feel for each other.

The woman came at Rose and Rose put the sword in front of her blocking the other one. Rose kicked at the woman making her stumble back a bit but she lunged for Rose again and she turned around.

The woman came after her and Rose blocked the sword again but she still got cut on the arm.

"Shit!"

"Hurts doesn't it." She lunged at her again and they stayed locked on each other swords pressuring at each other. That's when the woman looked down at Rose's wrist and smirked. "Hmmm…Castiel's a very sneaky angel isn't he?"

This caught Rose off guard and the woman pushed Rose down but she jumped up wondering how she had gotten this strength and knowing how to use the sword. It all made sense now, Castiel. Rose continued fighting the woman even though she could hear pounding on the mirrors as if someone was behind it. Rose cut the woman's neck a little and she hissed in pain.

There was a loud crash and one of the mirrors broke. Rose and the woman looked over to see Dean and Sam walking through it.

"Rose!" yelled Dean but Rose stopped him with her hand.

"I'm fine!"

The blond looked at the two and smirked. "We'll continue this another time…by the way; you're looking for your daughter in the wrong places. You keep following us, it's just going to lead you into one big circle, and you'll never find her." She grinned seeing the anger in Rose build up. "See you around." She disappeared and Rose stood there breathing heavy staring at the spot the blond had disappeared.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Sam as he and Dean walked up to Rose.

"I didn't get her name I was too busy fighting for my life," said Rose dropping the sword.

"Where did you learn to do all that?" asked Dean as he lifted up her sleeve seeing the big gash in it.

"I-I don't know…but I think I know who gave me the strength and taught me how."

"Who?" asked Dean looking up at her.

"Castiel."

**AN: Semi-cliffhanger…reviews are much welcomed please!! The more reviews I get the more I add…lots of love J.B.**


	13. Making It Up

**AN: Semi lemons…**

"Cas! Castiel get your feathery ass down here…_now_!" yelled Dean once the three of them were settled in the room. Rose held onto her arm feeling the blood leaving her arm and she felt a little dizzy. She sat at the table while Sam grabbed the first aid kit to clean up the wound.

Castiel appeared next to Rose and she jumped then held her head. "Jesus…don't do that!"

Dean turned around and walked angrily to him. "Dean! Don't! I can't stand another fight right now."

"What did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb! We know..A _demon_ recognized the symbol on her arm. Now…Cas…"

"What Dean is trying to ask," said Rose interrupting Dean. She looked at Castiel as Sam cleaned her wound. "Why did you take me out of heaven? Why did you give me such…strength and energy?"

Castiel looked from Rose to Sam and then to Dean. "I feel that there's wrong up there. Something doesn't feel right. I believed if I brought Rose back she could help fight especially if I gave her some…boost."

"Boost?" asked Rose.

"Fight?!" Dean interrupted her. "You mean help fight Lucifer?!"

"Yes."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Rose shaking her head and then winced in pain as Sam stuck the needle in her arm. "Ouch!"

Sam grimaced "Sorry."

She looked at Castiel. "Lucifer…_The_ Lucifer. Bring hell on earth Lucifer?"

"Yes," said Castiel.

"No, no, she…no," said Dean shaking his head. "She isn't going to fight that battle!" The room went silent.

Rose cleared her throat. "Um, when you say boost? What kind of boost do you mean? I mean I saw that no I can fight with a sword and have a lot of strength and skills I've never had before."

"You're strength and skills will grow in time."

"You can get punished for this can't you?"

"Yes, if they find out that I had taken you out of heaven and given you those skills, I will be exiled."

"Oh, Cas…" But before she could say anything else he had disappeared and Sam finished up with the stitches.

Rose scratched her head and grimaced. "I'm going to go to bed…I'll see you guys in the morning." She got up and left without another word.

She leaned against the motel door thinking, wondering what the blond demon bitch meant about Katie. If following them won't get them to Katie then what will. What were they missing?

She sighed and took off her clothes as she shut off her lights then crawled into bed. She was almost asleep when she heard someone picking the lock at her door. She didn't know if it was Dean, Sam or someone else. She got out of bed and hid behind the door as it opened up.

Since it was dark, she couldn't see who it was and when they closed the door she kicked whoever it was in the back causing them to stumble forward but then grab her foot causing her to fall on her back. While she was on her back she kicked their legs out from under the person making them fall. She went to get up when she had her legs knocked out from under her and the person crawled on top of her pinning her arms to the ground.

"Rose?!" It was Dean.

Once she figure that out she felt like an idiot. "Oops…"

"Oops? Oops?! We almost kick my ass and you say oops?"

"Um...I'm sorry?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Mmm…both."

"Don't be cute."

"But I remember how much you like it when I'm cute." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"True." He helped her up and she turned the light on the nightstand on. "I like what you wear to bed."

She glared at him and crawled into bed. "I was too tired to change, what do you think you were doing picking my lock?!"

Dean took off his jacket and flannel before crawling into her bed. "I didn't want to sleep alone."

"You had Sam." He shut off the light and tickled her side making her laugh.

"It's not the same."

"Yeah I believe I'm hotter."

"You most definitely are."

"Well," she said as she sat up and straddled Dean. "If you're going to be staying here for the night, why don't we make you a little more comfortable." She put her hands under his shirt and pulled it up a little. She bent down and left a trail of kisses right above the edge of his pants. He let out a deep breath and she let her tongue lick underneath his jeans and boxers.

"Shit…" He licked his lips and she smiled up at him as he closed his eyes. She slowly continued to lift his shirt up still leaving a trail of kisses up to his chest. He sat up with Rose still on his lap and helped her take the shirt off.

He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately. She moaned and moved her hips against him. His fingers got tangled in her hair and pulled her closer to him as he could. He lifted his hips making her feel the bulge in his pants and she moaned into his mouth.

Dean rolled her over putting himself on top of her. "Is this going to be a repeat performance of about five years ago?" She pulled his head back down to hers and continued kissing him. He smiled after letting go of her lips. "I take that as a yes."

His hands roamed up her inner thigh and lightly rubbed the outside of her panties. She moaned and then whimpered in disappointment as his hand went to her side. He grinned knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

His hand went towards her the edge of her panties and started to slide them down when she pushed him up.

"Oh my God!" He looked at her confused, surprised and disappointed. "I think I know where they're keeping Katie!" She pushed him off the bed and he sat there with a shocked face staring at her as she got the map out. He sat there and tilted his head back as he pouted. "Almost…almost there," he muttered to himself. "Next time just chain her to the bed."

She unfolded the map and walked over to the bed. "Look, how can we be so blind? I now know what she meant by following them." He looked at her and she saw the look in his eye and smiled. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I'm holding you to it…now what did you find?"

"We were following them to these places and so far we Katie hasn't been in those places. I believe she's right in the middle." She pointed to the middle.

"Kentucky?" She nodded and he bit his lip. "Alright, babe, looks like we're going to Kentucky."

"I'm so smart." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Gorgeous and smart, I'm one lucky man." He started to kiss her neck.

"Not that lucky…we need out strength for tomorrow. You have to tell Sam and Bobby. We'll go to Bobby's and get some supplies and he'll want to help." She took the map off the bed and put it under the bed. She crawled over him and he looked at her upset.

She laughed. "I _promise_ I will make it up to you, just not tonight."

He sighed and got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

"I need to take care of something." She continued laughing as she watched him walk into the bathroom. Only Dean…

**AN: short chapter I know but I just came up with this and I had to put it in. I thought it was funny…also check out the new story Brought Together by OperationUnknown. So far it is a great story, I like it a lot. The story has great potential!!! So check it out!!! =]…also Review this chapter please lots of love…J.B.**


	14. My Love Is Only For You

**Warning: love scene**

Even though Bobby's was the opposite way of Kentucky they still had to go. They needed supplies, they needed to get ready. They didn't know how many demons were protecting Katie and how exactly they were going to get her.

Rose was sitting in the back of the Impala at Bobby's house watching the sun set. She just wanted to think. She knew she had it in her from Castiels powers to be able to defeat the demons but just by her strength and energy? She didn't think it was that possible. He also said she will be able to defeat Lucifer…she didn't think that was possible either.

She knew one thing though; she was definitely going to kick that blond bitch's ass and Alistair for killing her.

There was a knock on the door and she saw Dean peering inside making her smile a little. She motioned with her finger to come in. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Missed you at dinner." He looked over at her as she played with her hands and just stared at the sky.

"I'm not hungry."

Dean licked his lips and looked out the windshield to where she was staring. He knew she was scared, he could feel it. He was scared too, what if he lost both his girls in this fight tomorrow.

"Ruby said she's going to be there…"

"Have you heard from Cas?"

Dean swallowed hard. "No."

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "What if he…"

"No, he's fine."

She shook her head and looked at him. "No, if something happens to him, then it will be my fault. He sacrificed everything to get me out, so I could be part of this big 'plan.' I don't know if I can have that on my conscience…how do you do it? How do you go by each day knowing about all of this? About what the angels have planned for you, what God has planned for you?"

Dean thought for a moment staring at the sky then finally looked at her taking her hand in his. "I think of you and Katie. You two are what get me through all of this. Knowing I can go to a home that has two gorgeous women waiting for me." She smiled at him making him smile. "It's hard though knowing that I could screw up, hurt an innocent person in the process of killing a monster, hurt Sammy or get myself killed…again." She chuckled and squeezed his hand. "But every time I make it through I just go into my wallet and take out the picture of you and Katie and think of how I am doing this for you two. Making the world a safer place for you and Katie."

She reached up to his face with her free hand and caressed it softly. She kissed his lips softly then whispered against them, "You're my hero, Dean Winchester." Dean looked deep into her eyes and kissed her passionately.

Dean cupped her face in his hands deepening the kiss to show how much he loved her, especially at that very moment. Dean never saw himself as a hero but her sweet words towards him made him think it.

Their lips parted and his hands dropped to hers holding them tightly in his. She smiled at him and they turned to watch the sun set.

He chuckled. "Our first sunset…"

"But it's not our last." She bit her lip and opened the door. She looked at him and motioned with her head for him to follow. "Come on."

The two walked into the house to see Bobby and Sam packing five duffel bags. Bobby smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks for everything, Bobby," she said as she walked over to him. "This means a lot to me."

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one over this supernatural crap." She nodded and looked at everything that he was packing. "We blessed everything and also spilled holy water on the weapons. It won't kill them, but it will slow them down. Then Sam and I can exorcise…as many as we can. We're going to be on their turf, it's going to be hard, but we'll do it. I promise." She smiled and kissed Bobby's cheek.

"Are _you_ ready?" asked Sam looking at Rose.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I think I am."

"How about those skill?" He chuckled a little.

"I guess, you know it's weird I don't know when they're coming but when I start to think about them having Katie…it's when I start to feel all my strength and energy build up."

"Makes sense, it's connected to your emotions."

She nodded while biting her lip. She looked into his eyes and she saw John which made her smile a little. Sam had John's eyes. She looked across the room at Dean who was grabbing two bags. He winked at her making her smile turn into a grin noticing he had his mothers.

Dean and Sam loaded both the Impala and Bobby's car up with the duffel bags. Rose was sitting on Bobby's couch when they came back in. Bobby and Sam headed for the kitchen while Dean walked behind Rose.

He put his hand on her right cheek and kissed the other one. She smiled and took hold of his hand. He continued to leave soft kisses from her cheek to her neck. "It's late, let's go to bed." She nodded while getting off the couch and they both headed upstairs.

The two of them laid in bed holding each other in silence. Their hands were entwined and her head was on his chest. "So, what was heaven like?"

She smiled. "Foggy." He chuckled and she looked up at him. "Seriously…foggy and cloudy…I did meet two people up there. They tried to help me in a way to get over me being dead."

"Who?"

She licked her lips and tried to find the right way to tell him. She leaned up and he moved looking at her as she got comfortable on her stomach leaning on her elbows. She shook her head smiling knowing she was going to sound crazy. "Dean…" She looked at him as he listened. "Your parents…they were the ones that tried to help me…showed me everything."

Dean was silent and searched her eyes wondering if she was telling the truth but it could happen. He never told her about his parents and what happened to them. "My parents?"

She nodded. "They were nice and tried to take care of me up there. You could tell they loved each other just by the look in their eyes." She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "You have your mother's eyes." She leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. "They're proud of you and Sam. Even though your dad did call you a jack ass for going after those demons by yourself."

"You guys saw that?"

She nodded and pursed her lips. "There was this bowel you could look through to see people on earth…I wanted to see where Katie was to see if she was ok, but because they had her blocked I couldn't so, I went to see how you and Sam were. Sam was talking to Castiel and you were…" She swallowed hard remembering the sight she saw. The way Dean had killed those demons, the murderous look in his eyes and the revenge.

She shook her head getting the image out of her head. "You just scared me…don't ever do that again."

He kissed her forehead. "I promise."

"You better." She started playing with the ring around her neck and she smiled at him. "You know you didn't have to give this to me."

"I know but," he said as he leaned closer to her, "you were right, it looks much better on you." He kissed her passionately.

When he let go she smiled. "Mmm…yum." She bit her bottom lip as he smiled at her. He gently left kisses from her lips down to the crook of her neck. He softly pulled the strap down from her nighty and softly kissed her shoulder tenderly. He continued kissing along her neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes as his hand ran softly down her back massaging her softly.

Rose opened her eyes. "Dean…"

He sighed knowing what she was going to say and leaned his head on the back of her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him and he rested his chin on her shoulder staring into her eyes.

"I love you…" She kissed his lips softly and turned her body around. His right arm on her one side as he stared down at her. She kissed his lips softly again. "I want you."

He searched her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss grew into passion as he crawled softly on top of her. He ran his hands through her hair; he wanted her to know how much he loved her. He wanted this time to be passionate, tender, loving…he also knew since she has been reborn that she was now a virgin again. He was going to have to be careful.

He took her nighty off and let his hands roam her body softly causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. She moaned into his mouth. She wanted him so bad right now. She just wanted it to last. She ran her hands down his muscular back

Not too sure how it all happened they were both lost in blissfulness but Dean had somehow managed to take off her panties and his boxers. He had settled himself between her legs as he continued to kiss her tenderly and passionately.

She could feel him enter her slowly and she let out a low cry and buried her head into his chest. He held her tightly knowing it was hurting her. She squeezed his shoulders as he went deeper letting a few tears squeeze out of the corner of her eyes.

"You're doing great, baby, just stay with me," he whispered in her ear. She bit into his shoulder and whimpered.

She finally relaxed under his touch and kissed him moving while moving with him, still feeling the pain but some of it was being replaced by pleasure, sweet sinful pleasure that she only wanted from him.

She kissed his neck. "Dean…I love you, only you." He held her tighter against him and took her mouth into his. Her words were simple but they meant everything to him.

They kept telling each other how much they loved each other and how they only wanted to be with each other. They were only theirs, each others.

Dean was tender with his touch, different from the first time the two of them had first been with each other. Last time it was just pleasure, ecstasy, hungry, wild sex. This time was love, compassion, affection and passion.

Dean could feel himself getting close but he wanted to wait for her, wanted her to reach her peak. It only took a few minutes and he saw the look, the look he knew all too well from last time.

She cried out. "Dean, I love you so much." He kissed her letting himself go inside her.

"Only you…" Is all he said as he leaned his head on hers. Beads of sweat pouring off of both of them. They looked into each other's eyes and then kissed. They continued kissing for they don't know how long just holding each other.

They fell asleep in each other's arms that night holding onto each other never wanting to let go.

**AN: Sorry it's late but here it is…next chapter is the big fight!!!!...lots of love J.B.**


	15. Till The End

Dean, Rose, Sam, Bobby and Ruby stood in a few miles away from the warehouse knowing if they went in there they may not even make it out. Dean turned to Rose and took her hands in his leading her away from the group. He moved in front of her holding her hands tightly in his and leaned his forehead on hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his lips softly as they both closed their eyes. This may be the last time the two of them were going to see each other. Once they are in the warehouse they may never see each other again. The thought of that broke their hearts. "For Katie."

He nodded as they opened their eyes to stare into each others. "For Katie." He kissed her forehead and held the tears back. He chuckled a little. "When this is all over, I'm going to marry you."

She laughed. "I'm holding you to that." He touched the ring that was wrapped around her neck and kissed her one last time.

They headed back to the group. "Ok," said Ruby. "Everyone remember the plan. I take Dean and Sam in, handing them over. Bobby and Rose go in through the back." They all nodded. Ruby, Sam and Dean started for the warehouse. Dean turned around and mouthed 'I love you.' Rose smiled weakly at him touching her lips with her hand and then mouthing it back.

Rose fought back the fought back the tears that were threatening to build up in her eyes. "You ready?" asked Bobby.

"More than anything."

"Good, then let's get that daughter of yours." She smiled at him and they walked towards the back way of the warehouse.

It took them ten minute to get to the back and hid behind some bushes seeing two demons guarding the back. Bobby took out some holy water and salt, mixing them together in a bottle. Rose grabbed her gun and cocked it waiting for the signal from Bobby. Bobby took a deep breath and nodded to her.

Rose stood up and shot the two demons. They stumbled back off guard as Bobby ran up to them and squirted the salt and holy water on them. They went to scream but Bobby and Rose covered their mouths with their hands. Bobby began a quick exorcism and they removed their hands watching as black smoke came out of the body's. Bobby checked their pulse and nodded that they were alive.

Rose grabbed the keys to the door and opened it up. Bobby and her readied themselves for anything that was behind that door. Bobby opened it all the way and there was a black hall. Bobby headed in first and Rose closed the door behind them. They turned their flashlights on and slowly headed down.

They heard two people laughing which made they turn their flashlights off and push their bodies against the wall. Rose sort of felt like James Bond for a moment. They heard more people talking but they sounded staticy as if on a radio or a TV.

Bobby looked in to see two security guards that were possessed in front of five monitors. He handed Rose the holy water and salt and motioned for her to get ahead of him as a distraction. She nodded putting her gun away and walked towards the door.

"Could you two please tell me where the bathroom is?"

The demons turned around. "You!" yelled the one and they got out of the chairs and went to chase her down. She turned around squirting the holy water on them making them scream and fall to their knees. Bobby started another exorcism and in a few seconds black smoke came out.

"These must be lower level demons, weak ones if that because an exorcism usually last longer," said Bobby as they walked into the room with the TVs.

Bobby watched the door as Rose looked at them. One TV was showing the front of the warehouse, the other an empty room, one she saw Dean, Sam, Ruby and two other people talking. She watched as Dean and Sam fell to their knees as the demons did something to them. She had to hurry fast. She looked at another TV and her heart sank.

"Katie..."

She was sitting in a room with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was just staring at nothing.

"You find her?" asked Bobby looking back at her then back at the hall.

"She's in a cell." She went through the papers on the desk to see the cell was a couple floors down. "I'll get Katie you help Sam and Dean."

"Whoa, whoa," said Bobby grabbing her. "Dean won't like it that I separated from you."

She grinned at Bobby. "Tell him I hit you."

Bobby chuckled. "Good luck."

"You too."

They went their separate ways and Rose took the stairs down. She quietly and slowly walked down them just in case any demons were near. She was scared to death to be going down there by herself but she had to get Katie. She had to be strong for Katie.

Rose finally got to the floor the cells were in and opened the door and looked around. There was silence. She grabbed the holy water and wondered if she should have kept Bobby with her. She didn't know an exorcisms or anything. She walked down the corridor looking in every room. Something didn't seem right, why wouldn't there be any protection around Katie.

Rose entered the last room and saw Katie. "Katie!" She ran to the bars and Katie looked up.

"Mommy!" she yelled and ran over to the bars.

"Katie, where is everyone? Where'd they go?"

"They heard that daddy and Uncle Sam were here. They all went upstairs leaving me here."

Rose reached into the bars and pulled Katie close to her and kissed her forehead. "Oh baby. Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Katie shook her head. "Where are the keys?"

"In the desk." Rose got up and ran to the desk. She opened every drawer till she found them. She opened cell doors and Katie ran into her arms. She wanted to hold Katie forever but she had to get her out of there.

She picked Katie up and walked out of the room. She hurried down the hallway to see the two demons, Dean and Sam walk down. Dean and Sam had cuffs around their wrist but they stopped seeing Rose.

"Son of a bitch," said the demon and went to swing at her when Bobby and Ruby came from behind.

"Down!" yelled Bobby. Sam, Dean, Rose and Katie fell to the floor and Bobby shot the demons.

Dean crawled over to Rose and Katie. He cupped Katie's face in his cuffed hands and kissed her forehead.

"Close your eyes baby," he said not wanting her to see this as Rose covered her ears. Ruby stabbed the demons in the back and some kind of flash went through their bodies as they fell to the floor. Bobby grabbed the keys from the demons and unlocked Sam and Dean's cuffs.

"Daddy!" yelled Katie as Dean took her in his arms. He held her tightly and kept kissing her all over her face.

"Thank God, Thank God!"

"Let's thank God as we get out of here," said Ruby. Dean grabbed Rose's hand as they headed up to the main floor.

Once they were on the main floor Rose felt herself being thrown into a room and the doors closed.

"Rose!" yelled Dean and demons came around from everywhere. Dean held Katie close to him and grabbed his gun from his pocket. "Katie, look at me." Katie took her head from his shoulder. "I want you to run, ok? I want you to run and hide. Do not come out unless, Uncle Sam, Uncle Bobby, me or your mommy come looking for you. You hear me?" She nodded and he put her down. He watched her run into a room and that was the last he saw of his daughter as he turned around and began firing at every single demon with the rest of them. He kept looking back at the room Katie went in and the room Rose was thrown into.

Rose got up and looked around to see Alistair standing there with a snirky look to his face. She scowled and stood up.

"Well, I thought you were dead."

"I've been hearing that a lot."

"I won't make that mistake again." He moved his hand trying to make her fling against the wall but she didn't move.

She smirked. "I guess you haven't heard...I'm blessed." Alistairs face fell a little and tried again. He grabbed some knives and started throwing it at her. She ducked and rolled grabbing her gun. She looked around seeing that he disappeared. "Son of a bitch." She got up and kept her eyes wandering the room as she backed up and opened the door.

Rose turned around to see the others fighting for their lives. Ruby was doing most the killing as the guys were just pissing the demons off more by shooting at them and squirting holy water on them.

Rose felt herself being turned around and the gun flinging from her hands. Dean looked over and saw a demon holding onto her. He pushed himself through the crowd and the demon made him stop.

"Uh uh," said the demon holding Rose by the neck. "I wouldn't do that Winchester." The demon licked Rose's face making her gag and Dean scowl. "Hmmm, that's interesting." He sniffed her and a wicked grin spread across his face as he looked at Dean. "Congratulations daddy, you're going to be a father again."

Rose's eyes widened. But how...they just had sex?!...I guess if you're a demon, you know these things ahead of time.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with this," said the demon as he took a knife and pointed it at Rose's stomach. Rose felt tears now spilling down her cheeks.

"No, please don't," she said feeling the sharp edge of the knife touching her stomach.

"Oh no tears," said the demon. "It's a waste of good suffering!" He went to stab her when Ruby came up behind him and stabbed him in the back. He fell to the floor and Rose ran to Dean. He held her in his arms and looked around noticing there were only two demons left and Sam was exorcising them.

"Where's Katie?" asked Rose and Dean nodded to the one room. Rose and Dean ran to it and noticed how dark it was.

"Katie? Baby?" asked Dean as they walked in hand in hand.

"Daddy? Mommy?" asked Katie and Alistair came in holding her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said with a smirk. "She's just too precious for words." He caressed Katie's cheek.

"Let her go you son of a bitch," said Dean. "I'm the one you want! Take me!" Dean dropped his weapons. "Take me." Dean growled.

"But it's so fun to see you suffer Dean...I really missed that about you. You're suffering. Don't you remember what made you break? Don't you remember, we knew about your secret little family and we threatened to bring them down to you..."

"No," said Dean shaking his head.

"Oh yes, we were going to bring Rose and Katie down just for you but you took the easy way out and said yes to us. Breaking down and taking my knife in your hands and going for your first. That's how we made you break, your family is what made you break!"

"Just please...let her go..."

Dean and Alistair stood staring at each other. "I don't think so." Alistair held Katie in his arms and was backing up.

Rose felt anger building up inside her. This demon holding her baby and about to take her away again.

"Put. Her. Down," said Rose angrily.

Alistair looked at her and felt something run through him making him drop Katie and she ran to her parents.

Alistair cracked his neck and stared at Rose. "You want to play dirty, then let's go, Rose."

Rose walked towards Alistair and Dean tried to grab her hand. "Rose, what are you doing?"

"Finishing this."

With a fling of his hand Alistair threw all the furniture out of the way.

"Rose...think of the baby."

Alistair laughed. "Another Winchester...oh, I'm going to have fun ripping this one from the inside of you and making you see it."

Rose glared at him and let the anger consume her making him flinch. Alistair tried to push her with his mind but she only stumbled back. "You forget Alistair, I have an angel on my side. What do you have?...nothing, yourself. You have _nothing_."

Alistair sneered and pushed her again making her stumble but this time she took it as an invitation to hit him. He stumbled back and went to hit her. She blocked every hit, every kick. She kicked him in the stomach and threw him into the mirror. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt and he laughed.

"You have spunk, I like that." He spit out some blood and glass as she threw him into the wall.

"That's for Dean!" She walked towards him and kicked him while he was down making him laugh more.

"That's for kidnapping my daughter!" She threw him into the table making it collapse.

"Rose!" yelled Ruby. Rose looked up and Ruby threw her the knife. Rose grabbed it and stood over Alistair as he continued to laugh not knowing she had the knife. "This...this is for killing me!" She stabbed him in the gut and his head tilted back in pain. She continued to push it farther into his gut. She watched as the flash went through him and he screamed in pain as he shook and then there was nothing.

Rose sat there on her knees staring at him breathing heavily. That was it. She was done.

"Mommy," said Katie walking up to her. Rose looked over at Katie and felt the tears falling from her eyes seeing her little girl. "Let's go home."

Rose broke down and wrapped her arms around Katie and Katie leaned her head onto her shoulder holding her mother. Rose got up and went to pick her up when she remembered about the baby and looked at Dean who gave her a tiring smile. He picked Katie up and grabbed Rose's hand. They all looked like shit, hell even Ruby looked like shit. Blood, bruises, probably broken bones but yet they made it out alive, all of them.

When they reached the outside something occurred to them. "Hey, Katie," said Sam as they walked to the car. "Where was Lilith during all that?"

Katie looked up from her father's shoulder and looked at them all. "She left...she said she knew you were coming and that everyone was going to die."

"Well, she was wrong," said Rose as she tucked some hair behind Katies ear. "We didn't die did we?" Katie shook her head smiling at her mother.

* * *

Dean walked into him and Rose's bedroom at Bobby's house after tucking Katie in. "Dean...I feel horrible," said Rose.

"Oh no, is it morning sickness already?" he asked teasingly.

She laughed as she laid down on the bed. "No, we didn't get Katie any presents for her birthday and it's tomorrow."

"Honey," said Dean crawling into bed next to her. "We just saved her from demons and brought her back to her family. I think that's the biggest present of all."

She smiled at him as he kissed her lips. "You're right, but I think the best one is the one we're going to tell her tomorrow." She lifted her shirt and showed her belly. Dean grinned and kissed her stomach then ran his hand over it softly. "So you are going to get to see everything I went through with Katie."

"Oh great, hormonal woman and morning sickness." He leaned back against the headboard and pulled her close to him making her laugh.

"True but there are also some good points to being pregnant."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" He looked down at her as she looked up.

"I'll be really horny." He raised his eyebrows and grinned at her like a Cheshire cat. He pushed her off him and onto the bed.

"Oh really?" He crawled on top of her and between her legs. She laughed nodding her head. "That I can deal with." He kissed her and started to push her shirt up. She moaned into his mouth feeling the pressure between his legs. She ran her hands down his back feeling the heat pull between her legs.

_Knock...knock..._"Mommy, daddy." Dean sighed and put his forehead to hers and she chuckled.

"But there's also that." Dean smiled and kissed her lips.

"It doesn't matter, I'll have you one way or another." She smiled as he rolled off of her.

"Come in, sweetie." Katie opened the door and closed it behind her as she ran to the bed and climbed in the middle of them. Dean leaned on his side and looked at his girls.

"Didn't I just tuck you in?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Already?" Rose asked smiling at her.

"Can I sleep with you and daddy?" She gave Rose and Dean her big green eyes. "Please."

"Awe, Dean how can you say no to that?"

He glared at Rose playfully and smiled at Katie. "Sure, but just for tonight. Ok? Because it's your birthday tomorrow." Katie grinned and hopped under the covers with them.

Ten minutes later Katie was curled up against Dean sucking her thumb. Dean and Rose were still awake. He was rubbing his hand up and down Rose's arm lightly and she smiled at him. This was Dean's family and he wasn't going to let anything take it from him again.

**AN:They are together again...there's going to be a couple more chapters and then it will be completed.....Reviews would be nice....=] lots of love j.b.**


	16. And They Lived Happily Ever After

Rose and Dean got ready for the day and walked downstairs, Katie was still sleeping. When they entered the kitchen they stopped in their tracks to see at least ten presents on the table. "What is this?" asked Rose and Bobby looked up from finished wrapped present in his hands and Sam smiled at them.

"Well, the little girl needs a present on her birthday," said Bobby adding the last one to the pile.

"A present? There's eleven there," said Rose walking over to Bobby and hugging him then hugging Sam.

"How did you guys pull this off?" asked Dean smiling at his brother.

"We didn't sleep at all last night," said Sam shrugging. "Figured Katie would want some presents to open. We put a few from you and Rose."

Rose felt tears spilling from her eyes. "You guys...you have no idea how much this means to me."

Sam gave her a smile and she hugged him tightly. "You're the best Uncle a kid could have." She grabbed Bobby by the shirt and pulled him over hugging him too. "You too Uncle Bobby."

She let go and wiped her tears. "So you guys going to tell her today?" asked Sam.

"Tell who what?" asked Katie walking in rubbing her eye. Dean smiled and picked her up.

"We have a surprise for you," said Dean and walked over to Rose.

"What?" asked Katie smiling at her parents. She was so happy that they were together now. She could have a family one big one with her parents, Uncle Sam and Uncle Bobby.

"Sweetie...you're going to be a big sister."

Katies eyes widened and a big grin spread across her face as she reached over and hugged her mom. "That's the best birthday present ever!"

"Oh really?" asked Bobby. "Then I guess we can throw these presents away."

"Uh, uh don't even think about it Uncle Bobby." Katie jumped out of Deans hands and sat on Sam's lap at the table. Sam grabbed a present and put it in front of Katie. Bobby stood with a cup of coffee in his hands watching Katie open her presents while Dean wrapped his arms around Rose and leaned his head on her shoulder with a smile on his face. She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you." His hands went for her stomach and held them there. She grabbed his hands and held them as they stayed on her stomach.

Rose never thought she would be happy with Dean Winchester. A few years back she just thought of his as a one night stand who got her pregnant and she had the most beautiful daughter now they are going to have another. A family, one big happy family.

* * *

_Three Years Later..._

Rose held her, yet again, pregnant stomach in her hands and rubbed her tummy. "Alright, alright, stop kicking baby." She smiled down at her tummy and then looked at her three year old son, Dylan, playing with his toys and her nine year old Katie was on the phone with one of her friends.

Dean came through the kitchen with a bag of popcorn and Rose felt their son kick her again. "Dean better hurry up with that popcorn, your son is kick my insides again."

Dean laughed as he sat down next to Rose. He picked Dylan up and sat him on his lap and he looked over at his oldest and smirked. "You know she's just like you, always blabbing on the phone and running the bill up."

Rose glared at him playfully while taking some popcorn in her mouth. "And _who's_ the one that pays for that while the other one is still job hunting?"

Dean smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Love you babe."

"Keep kissing up to me then maybe I'll love you."

"Come on, pa-rentals, no lovey dovey stuff in front of me," said Katie giving them a disgusting look.

"How about you get off that phone, now?" Dean looked at his daughter and it was more of a command then a question. Katie smiled at her father and hung up.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" asked Katie sitting in front of her mom.

"Mmm...let's watch a comedy. I need a good laugh," said Dean.

"No, 'Teeny Mufan Ninja Turfles'," said Dylan.

Dean and Rose laughed. "No, how about 'Bedtime Stories'," said Rose.

"I'll get it," said Katie grabbing the DVD and putting it on.

"Oh, this boy wants to be a soccer player I can feel it," said Rose lifting up her shirt. Dylan looked over and put his hand on her stomach making Rose smile. She grabbed his hand and put it on the spot where their baby was kicking. Dylan smiled up at his mom.

"The baby." He clapped his hands and turned his attention to the TV when the movie began.

"Speaking of which we didn't come up with a name," said Dean looking over at Rose.

"I sort of did, but it's ok if you don't like it."

"What is it?"

Rose looked at him and smiled. "Samuel Jonathon Winchester."

Dean smiled at her thinking of his brother and wondering where he was now. After everything Sam had done for them, sacrificing himself for them he still loved his brother. He grabbed Rose's hand and kissed the back of it. "I love it." Rose grinned at him and they held each others hands and turned to the TV.

"And they lived happily ever after..." said Katie looking at her parents giving them a knowing smile then turning back to the TV.

**AN: Ok...I know I said I was going to have a couple chapters and then the end...well I sort of like this ending better. So tell me what you think and if you think I should write a sequel to this from when they find out they are pregnant with Dylan. Up to you guys...lots of love J.B.**


End file.
